Please, Just Call Me Mom
by Swifty514
Summary: Washu tries to amend her relationship with Ryoko, but the rest of the family suffers as well because of it.
1. Please...

Please, Just Call Me Mom ****

Please, Just Call Me Mom

__

Washu.

Wha? Aaaahhh! That light, it it's too bright! Turn it off! Turn if off, or at least give me some cool shades to bear the amount of intensity of it.

Washu, I'm serious we have something very important to talk about.

More important than you blinding me with that bright light? I think not. So, if you want to talk to me give me a pair of shades (preferably shaded blue) or tone down your brightness a little so normal people like me can see you. Besides, what could be more important that me turning blind?

Ryoko

Oh, well what about her? And how do you know about my daughter?

You two are drifting farther and farther apart, and it doesn't matter how I know your daughter.

Well, duh! It doesn't take the greatest scientific genius in the world (which is what I am) to figure that out! I'm trying, really I am but she doesn't want me to be a part of her life! I just checked her mind yesterday.

You may have checked her mind, but you didn't check her heart. Her heart and mind are two different things and may be telling her two different things. Washu, you must amend your relationship with your daughter before its too late. You are not only hurting yourselves, but you are also hurting your family.

How? How am I supposed to become a mother to her if she won't let me?

I can't tell you that, but you must try. And with that, the voice along with the bright light disappeared leaving Washu alone in her dream world.

Washu sat up straight in her bed wiping her eyes, and said, "Ryoko, I AM going to become a mother to you and I'll try the best way I know how…Now, it's time to check out your mind and see what your up too.

***

Tenchi woke up woke up Saturday morning feeling great. For one thing Ryoko wasn't hovering just right above him with her bloodshot eyes scaring him to death. And for another thing the peaceful serene morning just promised a good day.

__

Nothing could possibly ruin such a perfect morning, Tenchi thought contentedly.

"Whaddaya mean, Miss PRISS! I wasn't doing anything wrong!" Bellowed Ryoko while rubbing the sore spot on her arm where Ayeka had grabbed her. "I was just going to wake up Tenchi and tell him that breakfast was ready, so get out of my way!"

__

I spoke way too soon Tenchi wistfully sighed while preparing himself for the fight that was sure to come.

"Miss Priss?!?!" shrilled Ayeka, "I'll have you know that I am the first princess of Jurai, next in line to be queen! In no way will I tolerate being called a priss, especially by the likes of you! Do you honestly expect me to believe that all you wanted to do was tell Tenchi breakfast was ready?" a vein threatening to pop on her forehead.

"I know damn well who you are and I just want you to know right now that you are on Earth. Sorry to break it to ya hon, but right now you ain't got no status so quit trying to make me feel beneath you, because right now I am above you in _every_ way." Ryoko replied smugly.. "To answer the question you so _rudely_ asked, actually, I was hoping to give him a little…something…sweet if you catch my drift before we came down to breakfast. Because in case you haven't noticed, we're in LOVE!" Ryoko made the last remark levitating above the ground with her hands clasped in front of her, knowing full well what kind of reaction she was going to get out of Ayeka.

__

Oh no Ryoko, why did you have to go and say that? Thought Tenchi, silently cursing Ryoko._ I guess I better go get the tools to patch up the house…and to think I thought today would be a good day. _

By now, Ayeka's vein was to the point of exploding and her left eye was furiously twitching. Summoning her logs, she yelled, "Why you demon woman! How dare you defile Tenchi in that way? I am going to punish you severely for that!" 

"Bring it on sista! I'm gonna laugh when finally kick you're a-"

"Breakfast is ready!" Sasami intervened in her usual cheerful self, "Guess what Ryoko, I made you're favorite!" Little did she know that she just stopped a horrible fight from brewing any longer. _Thank you so much Sasami!_ Tenchi thought to himself while putting the hammer back in its place.

Immediately, Ryoko extinguished her sword that she had been forming and with a "thanks Sasami" phased into the kitchen eager to eat one of Sasami's delicious home cooked meals, leaving a dumbfounded Ayeka.

"How come you made a favorite dish of that monster woman instead of me? I'm you're sister, we're blood! I thought you loved me!" whined Ayeka.

"That's because I made your favorite dish _yesterday_" Sasami sweatdropped.

"Oh, hehe well I guess I will be the one to wake up Lord Tenchi for breakfast today," said Ayeka with an evil grin forming on her face.

"There's no need for that Miss Ayeka, I'm already awake, but thanks for thinking of me. Would you like me to walk you downstairs to breakfast?" Tenchi asked warmly, causes a deep blush to rise to Ayeka's cheeks.

"Why thank you Lord Tenchi, I would be honored"

As they entered, the kitchen, they saw that the rest of the family was already there, even Washu. Ryoko was so absorbed in her food that she didn't notice that her long-time rival and the object of her affection had walked in together.

"Come on Tenchi, I saved a seat for you," said Ryoko in between bites.

"Er…well…um," said Tenchi trying to think of an excuse.

"Don't worry, I won't bite," urged Ryoko. 

__

That's not what I'm afraid of thought Tenchi nervously, _Hmm…she seems to really be into her food, maybe she won't try anything for now,_ he contemplated.

"Umm…thanks Ryoko, I'd be glad to," he replied after making up his mind.

"No problem" replied Ryoko, still shoving food into her mouth at an inhumane speed as Tenchi sat beside her.

__

Ryoko, Washu called telepathically.

__

What do you want Washu, replied Ryoko darkly.

__

I saw what you did earlier this morning, and I don't think you should get so much fun out of teasing Ayeka. she replied

__

And the point of conversation is? Wait! You were poking in my head again? Damnit Washu! Stay outta my head and mind your own damn business. And I can treat Ayeka any way I want! In case you haven't noticed, I'm trying to enjoy my breakfast! Ryoko said throwing some venom into the link, a scowl forming on the space pirate's face.

__

That is not any way to speak to your mother, Ryoko! Yelled Washu, her anger beginning to flare.

__

Well, I guess I can talk to you any damn way I please because you are NOT my mother! Now, leave me alone so I can enjoy the rest of my breakfast. You are beginning to spoil my good mood.

Hmph, Washu shot back,_ and in case YOU haven't noticed, YOU can't taste food so I don't know what you complaining about. _As soon as she said the words, she immediately regretted them, especially when she heard Ryoko drop the chopsticks and noticed the look of pain in Ryoko's golden eyes.

At the look on Ryoko's face, Sasami immediately grew concerned and asked, "Ryoko, what's wrong? Is there something wrong with the food I made?" her voice full of worry.

"No, of course not Sasami, you're food always tastes delicious, nothing could ever be wrong with it." The compliment made Sasami blush slightly. "I was just thinking of something," lied Ryoko offhandedly. She resumed eating at a slower pace than before and tried to act as if nothing happened. But Tenchi could see that she was lying and decided to wait until later to ask her about it.

__

Little Ryoko, Washu began again.

__

Don't call me that 'MOTHER'!

Fine. Ryoko, I'm really sorry about what I just said. I didn't mean it. It's just that I wish that for once you could call me mom and mean it.

I don't call a person who isn't my mother, 'mom'. If my real mother ever heard that, I'm sure she would be crushed. Sorry, but that is just too weird. That's just like me calling Tenchi 'son.'

Ryoko-

Don't even start Washu

But-

Don't!

Just once, could you please

No!

Call

I said no, Washu!

Me

I'm warning you Washu!

Mom?!?

Damnit Washu I said 'no' and I mean it! I won't call you mom so just leave at that! The scowl appeared on her face as she continued eating.

By now, the whole family was worried about what was going on with Ryoko.

"Ryoko, are you sure you're alright?" asked Tenchi worriedly.

"Aww, how sweet Tenchi! You're worried about me. But don't worry about it. See? I'm alright." She replied, plastering a smile on her face.

"You know Lord Tenchi only asked you because he was worried about what kind of 'plans' you had in store for him!" Ryoko's only response was to stick her tongue out at the princess and mutter something about jealousy.

__

You're lying to me Ryoko. You say one thing, but you're eyes say another. I don't know what's wrong but I intend to find out! Thought Tenchi determinedly. 

Breakfast was drawing to a close and rather peacefully after Tenchi's question and the family was talking about having a picnic later on in the afternoon since it was such a beautiful day.

Meanwhile Ryoko and Washu were not paying any attention to the rest of the family because they were each hurting, for different reasons.

__

Jeez Washu! Why do you insist on making me call you 'mom'? thought Ryoko, Don't you get it? You were never there for me when I needed you. You let Kagato take me away to harm others…I've lasted this long without and I sure as anything don't need you now!

Oh my Little Ryoko, I love you so much. Why won't you let come into your life? Why won't you let me be your mom, to help you through the good and the bad? Why do you keep pushing me away? I am your mother and I will prove that to you my little Ryoko.

Little Ryoko, please, please, just call me mom.

Don't Washu, we already had this conversation and no, I will not call you 'mom'.

Ryoko, I am not giving you an option anymore. I am your mother and you WILL treat me with respect. You WILL call me 'mom' Ryoko because that's what I am to you. I will not tolerate you calling me Washu any longer. So call me 'mom'! Yelled Washu through the link changing into her adult form.

"Not a chance in hell!" exclaimed Ryoko verbally her anger flaring in eyes. The whole household froze on the spot wondering what could possible wrong with Ryoko, and were equally shocked as to why Washu was in her adult form. Tenchi, the first to recover after the surprise, gently asked Ryoko, "What's wrong with going on a picnic, it's such a beautiful day."

"Huh? What? What are you talking about?" asked a confused Ryoko.

"Well, right before your unladylike outburst, pirate, Sasami suggested that we take a picnic outside for lunch since it was such a beautiful day," sniffed Ayeka haughtily.

Ryoko looked towards Sasami and noticed that tears were beginning to well up in the poor girl's eyes. Immediately, Ryoko phased behind Sasami and wrapped her into a hug. "I'm sorry Sasami, I wasn't yelling at you. I think it would be a great idea for us to have a picnic outside today. Please don't cry." Sasami immediately perked up after a couple sniffs and replied, "It's ok Ryoko, but if you weren't yelling at me then who were you yelling at?"

"Washu and I were having a…disagreement."

"Ryoko, I told you to call me mom," Washu pointed out.

"Oh I'm _so_ sorry mother dearest!" Ryoko responded, sarcasm dripping from her voice. "What are you going to do, send me to my room?" she spat out venomously. "What is up with you Washu? Every time I see you, you want me to call you 'mom' and I tell you every single time, no! Can't you leave me alone? Just leave me a alone!" 

"I'm sorry but I can't do that my little Ryoko. I've missed too much of your life already and I can't bear to lose anymore," replied Washu with anguish. "Don't you get it? Damn it Ryoko, I love you! I love you Ryoko and I want to be a part of your life! I want to be your mother!

Silence, nothing but silence was left after Washu's last heartfelt confession.

Meanwhile, the whole family sat in awe, watching the interaction between mother and daughter, waiting for Ryoko's reply.

"Well I'm sorry 'mother', but I DON'T love you and I DON'T want you in my life!" replied Ryoko surprising the whole family yet once again this morning.

"Ryoko!" Washu exclaimed tears welling up in her emerald eyes.

"Stop it!" Ryoko yelled, sending wave after wave of hate, anger, and…pain? To Washu, making her fall to her knees and sobbing uncontrollably. _How could you hate me so much Ryoko?_ She thought

"Damn you Washu! Damn you to the blackest he-"

"Ryoko!" bellowed Tenchi, his face flushed with anger. "How could you do that to Washu? How can you do that to your own mother? That is so cold-hearted and…and…monstrous! 

"But Ten-"

Don't even try to talk your way out of this Ryoko! I don't even want to look at you, you…you make me sick!" yelled Tenchi, surprising the others as well as himself, and ran over and wrapped Washu in a hug, letting her cry on his shoulder. By now, tears were chasing each other down Ryoko's cheeks, unnoticed by anyone.

"I'm sorry mom," Ryoko whispered quietly to herself so that no one could hear and phased off.

A/N: Hope ya liked! Please review my story…so, should I continue…I'll only continue if you guys liked it. So please review my story…thanx! Hmm…I'm missing something…oh ya!

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo or any of its characters, and I don't make any $$$ off of this story. Yup, that's about it.

__ __


	2. Revelations

Please, Just Call Me Mom ****

Please, Just Call Me Mom

"Three days! It's been three days since that demon woman has left! Who knows where she could be?!? She could be out robbing banks for all I know! We've got to find her!" Ayeka's voice echoed throughout the house as she paced back and forth across the kitchen. She had been furious at what Ryoko had done to Washu, but something, something in her tone of voice told her that she was suffering more than she was letting on. Ayeka hated to admit it, but she was actually worried about the pirate.

"Geez Ayeka has been acting like this every day since Ryoko has left," Mihoshi whispered to the blue-haired girl that was preparing breakfast for the rest of the family. "If I didn't know any better I'd think that she actually-"

"That I actually what Mihoshi?" asked Ayeka slowly coming up to Mihoshi with the look of pure murder in her eyes. "You know it's not polite to talk about people behind their backs, especially if you don't know how to whisper correctly. So please if you would, tell me what you were going to tell Sasami about me." Ayeka was slowly backing Mihoshi into a corner where she couldn't escape.

"Well, uh, I…w-was just um…you see…"

"It's not very lady-like to stutter Mihoshi." Sasami was secretly praying to anyone who would listen that Mihoshi wouldn't tell Ayeka what she had been about to tell her.

"O-Of course Ayeka, it was very unladylike of me, m-maybe I should go take some lessons from Sasami some-"

"Mihoshi, I am going to ask you this one more time, what about me were you whispering about." Ayeka asked darkly, now grabbing onto Mihoshi's collar.

"Well, I-I said that if I-I didn't know any better t-that I would think that you a-and Ryoko were f-f-friends."

__

Uh oh Mihoshi, now you've done it. This is going to be a long morning, Sasami sighed while putting down the knife she was using to cut the vegetables and covering her ears waiting for the inevitable to happen.

"WHAT! I would NEVER be friends with someone like Ryoko!!! How could you think such a thing! That space witch and I are rivals and NOTHING MORE! Me, be friends with her, I laugh at such a thought!" and with that Ayeka went on and on to describe why she would never become a friend of Ryoko's, making Sasami angrier and angrier at the way she spoke to one of her close friends.

"STOP IT AYEKA! How could you say such cruel and nasty things about Ryoko? You know that she was under the influence of Kagoto when she did all that bad stuff. Ryoko has proved time and time again that she is a loyal friend to us all." Ayeka to say the least was surprised at Sasami's outburst and immediately felt ashamed at what she had said. 

"Sasami-" she started.

"If you want to talk to me Ayeka, then do it after breakfast, I have to get back to my cooking before the food burns. For now, you can get the others and tell them that breakfast is ready. Mihoshi, could you please set the table for me?" she asked before returning to the pots that were on the stove.

The two girls went their separate ways to help. Nobuyuki and Yosho were easy enough to call for breakfast. It was Washu and Tenchi that she was really worried about. Tenchi wouldn't even mention Ryoko's name let alone talk about her and Washu wasn't her cheerful mischievous self anymore. She hardly ate any of her food and only answered with a 'yes' or a 'no'. Ayeka sighed as she thought of her rival as she went to get the other two members of the family for breakfast.

Meanwhile Ryoko was in the tallest branch of her favorite cherry tree replaying the events that happened three days ago over and over in her mind. _How could I have been so cruel? She was crying so hard on the floor, and yet I was ready to damn her to hell. I would have probably done much worse to her if it hadn't been for…Tenchi. Just thinking what you said to me is enough to bring tears to my eyes._ '__That is so cold-hearted and…and…monstrous!' 'You, you…make me sick!"

Tears once again trickled down Ryoko's cheeks as they had been for the past three days. Once again she tried to sort out her feelings and thought about the object of her pain…Washu. Making sure once again that her side of her link was completely blocked, she let her emotions run wild in her head.

"Damn it Washu. Now because of you, Tenchi hates me now. The one person I really loved says I make him sick! You want me to call you mother, but how do I call someone my mother who just made the love of my life hate me? Mother, ha! A real mother doesn't give up her child to some power hungry freak! A real mother doesn't perform useless experiments on her daughter against her will. A real mother wouldn't try to seduce the man that her daughter is in love with. Mothers don't ridicule and put down their children every chance they can and make them feel beneath themselves."

"I've got thousands of innocent people's lives on my hands damn it. All because I was created to kill. Kagato told me why I was created. I was created to kill, steal, and destroy. Do you know what that makes sound like? I sound like the devil. All I'd need is horns on my head and I'd be perfect for the job. It looks like I did a pretty good job of it too. But I didn't want to do those things. I killed young and old, strong and weak, the poor and the rich. But in my heart I didn't want to do those things. For some reason, I thought that they deserved to live long and happy lives and I didn't want to ruin it. But that didn't do any good. I have their blood on MY hands and every day I hated you for creating me, creating me to kill those who had done absolutely nothing to hurt me. Kill those who would have grown up to become great people. If you hadn't created me, many of those children would have been able to live long, full, happy lives. If you hadn't created me, dozens of planets would still be here with life booming in them…but you did create me, and for that I have come to hate you with every fiber of my being."

__

That's a lie you don't hate her with every fiber of your being.

Do too.

__

You know you don't so quit lying to yourself.

Oh great, I'm having an argument with myself. Ok, I don't hate her with every fiber of my being then what part of me does not hate her?

__

Your heart…

Back at the house, the family had just finished eating breakfast and was going their separate ways. Sasami went to go wash the breakfast plates with Ayeka following her to finish their discussion. Nobuyuki had gone off to work and Yosho had gone back to the shrine. Mihoshi promptly placed herself on the couch and began to doze off. Washu just sat at the table staring at her hands, and Tenchi dragged himself off into the fields.

"Sasami," Ayeka started timidly. 

"Yes" 

"I'm really sorry about what I said about Ryoko earlier. It's just that…It's just that, I don't know," Ayeka sighed frustrated. _Why did I talk about Ryoko like that? I know it's at the tip of my tongue but I can't figure it out._

"Maybe you badmouthed her because your actually worried Ayeka." At Ayeka's horrified look Sasami continued, "Admit it Ayeka, Ryoko is the best friend you have. She may be your biggest rival but she is also your friend. Haven't you ever noticed that when Tenchi is around, you guys actually act civil with each other? You guys care about each other more than you care to admit and the only reason you two don't share secrets with each other and have fun with each other is because you two are too stubborn to admit that you actually have anything in common with each other."

"But-"

"Not 'buts' Ayeka. You know what I'm saying is true so quit denying it," Sasami interrupted with a hint of power behind her words.

"Alright so I care for the pirate, and yes I'm deeply worried about her. I guess over time she's kind of … grown on me, but you've got to promise not to tell anyone else, especially not the demon woman," whispered Ayeka pleading to Sasami with her eyes.

"Of course I won't tell anybody what you told me, as long as you do me a favor," replied Sasami, a hint of mischief apparent in her eyes.

"S-sure Sasami…what is it?" Ayeka asked, not to sure she liked the spec of emotion that had flashed in Sasami's eyes.

"Nothing much, just wash all the dishes in the sink for me while I take a walk with Ryo-Oki. Thank you!" she yelled as she skipped out the door scooping Ryo-Oki into her arms.

"Aah! How did all these dishes get into the sink? I could have sworn there were only like five in here!" _This is all your fault demon woman, but I forgive you. I don't care how many dishes I'm going to have to wash…I take that back, I DO care how many dishes I'm going to wash, but please come home soon. It's so dull and boring here without you._

Tenchi wasn't paying any attention to what he had been doing for the last five minutes and decided there was no point in working in the fields at the moment. Instead, he picked a shaded tree to go and collect his thoughts under. He still couldn't believe what Ryoko had done to Washu that day. How could someone be so cruel to their own mother? _I'm here and have no mom and yet I miss her so much whenever I think about her, and Ryoko has a living breathing mom who is right there in front of her that wants to be part of her life and yet she treats her like dirt! What I wouldn't give to be able to see my mother again for just a few seconds. _He thought angrily.

"But I didn't have to call her what I did," he said morosely."That look of pain in your eyes causes me to cringe every time I think about it. You confided in me that one day. You finally let all of her walls down around your heart and confided in me telling me how guilty you felt because you killed all of those innocents. You told me how you so helpless and cold-hearted under Kagoto's control and how she had to look into the eyes of nearly every child, mother, father, brother, and sister that you killed. You told me you never wanted to know how it felt like to be controlled again. You looked so vulnerable and scared as you told me about your past. You saw hate, fear, disgust, revulsion, and countless other negative emotions thrown at you, and yet I go and tell you that she is cruel and cold-hearted. You once told me that one-day you wanted to know what it felt like to be loved by someone. You trusted me, and I let you down. It's just that I've never seen so much hate in someone's eyes before, and it was all directed at one person, Washu…" _Where ever you are Ryoko, I hope that you are ok and decide to come back home soon. You have to smooth things over with Washu, and I have to apologize for what I said to you. Maybe I don't understand everything that's going on with you and Washu, but you do and you have to make amends with her. You can't truly be happy if you have so much hate pent up inside of you._

Washu had been trying to contact Ryoko for the past three days whenever she could but would always end up getting a major headache. Ryoko had completely cut off the link with an iron wall and there was no way she could reach her or figure out where she was. She would become angrier and angrier as she replayed the events that happened a couple days ago with Ryoko, but grief and sorrow quickly overcame the anger as she remembered what her only daughter had said to her. _"Well I'm sorry 'mother', but I DON'T love you and I DON'T want you in my life!" _

What could I have possibly done to make her hate me so much? Sure, I may tease her but every parent does. I mean look at Tenchi and his father. Nobuyuki teases Tenchi about being shy around girls and they still have a good relationship with each other. But then again Nobuyuki doesn't belittle Tenchi and make him feel like dirt. I treated her worse than anyone else, and then I expected her to just let me come back into her life and have things the way they were before… She's my daughter and there hasn't been a single instance since we've reunited that I've tried to get closer to her. But I can't help but wonder, how can so much hate be directed at one person? I've got to try and reach her again. Opening her link and trying to locate Ryoko, Washu felt a sudden wave of emotion coming from her daughter, but she couldn't quite place it. It wasn't negative, it felt like…it felt like an emotion that she hadn't felt from her daughter in thousands of years. 

Washu felt…love

Back at the tree Ryoko was becoming more and more frustrated with herself. "What do you mean I don't hate her in my heart? The heart is where your feelings come from. So I HAVE to hate her in my heart."

__

Look in your heart, Ryoko. Ryoko sighed and closed her eyes searching for what was truly in her heart. There was something, something she couldn't quite grasp. There was something that she was looking for that she really needed. It was a…memory.

"Now if I can just get something to help reach the top of the counter, I'll be home free." An eight-year-old determined cyan-haired girl was standing on top of a chair reaching for the cookie jar. Her pink tongue was protruding from the left side of her mouth and her eyes were furrowed in determination as she put all of her concentration into getting to the cookie jar.

"Now…just…a…little…bit…more…" Ryoko pushed herself as she reached for the cookie jar. _Mom will never find out and I can finally have one of those delicious cookies._

"Yes! I finally got it!" cried Ryoko teetering on the edge of the chair with the cookie jar in her hand. Suddenly Ryo-Oki appeared on Ryoko's head scaring her and causing her to drop the jar.

CRASH!

"Oh no, mom is going to kill me when she finds out about this. She told me not to eat the cookies until after dinner and I went on after them anyway!" sniffled the little girl. _Maybe if I get some of the tacky glue I can glue the pieces together! No, that won't work, it'll take to long. Hmm…how about I go get that new globby stuff that mom just invented. It's just as sticky as glue and should work! But mom told me not to use that, she'll get even madder at me if I do!"_

"What am I supposed to do?" wailed the little girl to herself. Unknown to Ryoko, Washu had seen everything through the link that she shared with her daughter.

__

Just do what is right, Little One. Washu sighed and went back to inputting data into the computer, hoping her daughter would do the right thing. Meanwhile, Ryoko had made up her mind and slowly walked into her mother's lab.

"Mom?"

"Over here, little Ryoko!" Washu called out, wondering what Ryoko would say to her about the cookie incident. _Please do the right thing._

"Mom, I have something to tell you. I, uh…_I could always say Ryo-Oki did it._ Quickly diminishing the thought to continued her confession. "Well you see, I was uh…I-I snuck into the kitchen to get some cookies, and I, uh, I broke it. I'm really, really sorry and I didn't mean to break it." Ryoko concluded hanging down her head in shame. Washu sighed in relief, _I knew you would be able to tell the truth my little Ryoko._

"Even after I told you that you weren't to eat those cookies until after dinner you went on and tried to take them without my permission?" Washu asked, her voice suddenly becoming stern.

"I'm sorry."

"I know you are, but I'm still going to have to punish you fo-" Ryoko's eyes suddenly became tearful and she ran into her mother's arms.

"Please don't turn me off! I-I promise I won't do it again. I'll even buy another jar with my allowance. Please let me stay t-this w-way. I-I like being alive." Ryoko sobbed into her mother's neck. Washu's eyes suddenly furrowed and she searched Ryoko's mind. She was shocked at all the insecurities and turmoil that ran through her little girl's mind. Why would she ever want to 'shut off' Ryoko? She was her daughter.

"Ryoko," Washu said soothingly, "what makes you think that I would just shut you off?"

"B-because I'm not even a r-real girl. I-I'm just an e-experiment and I d-do bad things!" sobbed the cyan-haired eight-year-old.

"Ryoko, you are a real girl. You're MY little girl and I would never shut you off. Do you know why?"

"W-why?"

"Because I love you. I always have and I always will. I don't care what other people think, you are my daughter and no matter what you do or what happens I will always love you. I want you to always remember that, you hear?"

"Yes mom, and I love you two," replied Ryoko, now wiping any stray tears from her eyes.

"Now go and clean up the mess while I get dinner ready. And Ryoko, I'm proud of you."

"Proud of me? Proud of me for what?" asked a confused little girl.

"You could have always used the tacky glue, or the 'globby' stuff as you nicely put it, I invented or even blamed Ryo-Oki, but you didn't and you told me the truth.

__

How did she know what I called her experiment? Hmm… Oh ya, the mind link, so that means that she already knew what I did! Guess I can't keep anything from her, not that I'd want to. Thanks mom and I love you.

I love you too my little Ryoko.

Shaking her head from side to side after reliving that memory, Ryoko only had one thought coursing through her mind…

__

She loved me.

That's it! End of Story!!!!!!

J/k that's it for this chapter and thanks for all the reviews you guys sent me. That's what pushed me to write this chapter and have it out for ya. Now I've gotta go work on the next chapter and I should have it out soon…I hope. Btw, thanx Bgrubb for the tip of what Ryoko should have said to Washu, I've got a really important place I'm gonna use that in for either the next chapter or the one after it, thanx again!

Disclaimer: umm…I…I don't own Tenchi Muyo or any of its characters, and umm…I don't make any money off of it either…

__


	3. The Plan

Please, Just Call Me Mom ****

Please, Just Call Me Mom

Ryoko may have blocked her link with Washu, but she didn't block the one with Ryo-Oki and the little fur ball new exactly where her owner was. Ryo-Oki along with Sasami was able to track down where Ryoko had gone and went to cheer her up.

"Ryo-Oki, I sure hope that we can make Ryoko not sad anymore. She's a really nice and a good friend to me, and I want to be the same to her."

"Meow!" Ryo-Oki nodded in agreement. They only had a little ways to go before they would reach the pirate in distress.

__

It's been three days now. I wonder how everyone is doing back at home. I bet Ayeka is taking this absence of mine to her advantage and trying to get Tenchi. Tenchi is probably still disgusted with me and hopefully trying to run away from the snot nosed brat. Washu is most likely doing one of her egg-brained experiments. Mihoshi is for sure sleeping on the couch half way off. Sasami, she's probably with Ryo-Oki, and they're probably…

"RYOKO!" Sasami and Ryo-Oki had just arrived at the tree that Ryoko had been spending her days thinking in.

"Ack! Geez Sasami, you could give someone a heart attack sneaking up on them like that!" Ryoko said. She had been startled and nearly fell out of the branch she was sitting in.

"Sorry Ryoko. Is it ok if I come up there with you?"

"Meow!"

"Oops, Sorry Ryo-Oki. Is it ok if me _and_ Ryo-Oki come up there with you?" Ryo-Oki meowed happily and waited for Ryoko's reply along with Sasami.

"Sure thing, but I doubt you'd be able to make it all the way up here without falling at least a couple dozen times." Ryoko answered with a smirk on her face. _Don't worry little ones I'll let you come up…_

"Oh," Sasami said hanging her head. She really wanted to go up and see Ryoko. Ryo-Oki just meowed sadly in response to Ryoko's reply.

"But,"

__

Yes! There's a but! Thank kami there is a but! Thought Sasami happily. Maybe she would be able to help out her friend after all. "But what Ryoko?"

"But, I never said I couldn't bring you two up her myself" Ryoko concluded smiling at the look of happiness appearing on the princess's face. Ryoko phased down to the ground where Sasami and Ryo-Oki were standing and flew them up to the branch that she had been previously sitting on.

"Woah! Isn't this a bit high Ryoko?" Sasami looked nervously around at her surroundings and noticed how high off the ground they were. If she fell…Sasami gulped and looked at Ryoko.

"Don't worry kiddo. I would never let anything happen to you. So what was it that you had to get my little fur ball here to lead you to me?

"I was worried about you Ryoko. You haven't been home in three days and you haven't eaten anything either."

"Hey! What makes you think I haven't eaten? I could have easily made my own food ya know!" At Sasami's look, Ryoko sighed. "Ok ok, I can't cook worth beans and I haven't eaten since I left the house. You'd think you were some psychic the way you figure these things out." Sasami just giggled until she noticed Ryoko's eyes.

"Ryoko! You're eyes are so blood shot. And your face, it has dried tearstains. You've been crying Ryoko." Ryo-Oki meowed sadly feeling her owner's pain through the link she shared and hopped into Ryoko's arms.

"There not tearstains, there, uh, some kind water. It was really dirty and umm it just sorta got on my face ya see…" Sasami glared daggers at Ryoko knowing full well that the space pirate was lying to her. "Fine, fine I get the picture. I _was_ crying, before you ask, no, I have not slept in three days either. I swear I cannot lie to you without you figuring it out Sasami. What do you have some lie detector that Washu invented for you?" Sasami giggled at Ryoko's exasperated tone of voice, but then got serious again.

"Ryoko, why were you crying?"

"Noth-…never mind I'm not even gonna try to lie. I dunno, maybe it's because I'm remembering the innocents I killed. Maybe it's because Tenchi hates me. Maybe it's because I don't have any friends in the world. Maybe it's because I'm stupid or dumb. Maybe it's because I yet once again have brought grief to the only family I've ever had. Or maybe it's all of that combined." Ryoko sighed. _Am I destined to live like this? To live alone and wanting to love and be loved. Am I to have this guilt forever? But I guess it's what I deserve, after everything I've done in the past._

"Ryoko!" Sasami snapped Ryoko out of her thoughts "Don't _ever_ think like that. You know as well as I do that you didn't want to kill those people and that Kagato was controlling you. You would never have wanted to do those things to those people." Ryo-Oki meowed in agreement.

"Oh ya? How would you know? I could have very well _liked_ doing what I did. I could have _liked_ stealing from the poor and the rich. I could have _like_d riding through space on the run from the Galaxy Police. I could have _liked_ the reputation of being a cold-hearted demon…but I didn't." Two crystalline tears fell down Ryoko's cheeks. 

"That's not who I was. I didn't want to hurt them, honest. If I could I would give my life to have at least one of those people come back to life, but I can't and it will never happen."

"Oh Ryoko. Ryoko, look at me. Look at me in the eyes." Sasami said gazing into Ryoko's eyes. Ryoko tried but couldn't avert her eyes from the intense stare from the little princess. _Those eyes, they remind me of something, something I can't quite put my finger on…I've got it! I know what they remind me of…. Innocence._

****

FLASH

"Please don't hurt my mommy! She's really sick and I just made some soup for her to feel better! She has to get better, but she won't if you hurt her anymore!" The little boy looked at Ryoko with such an intense stare, pleading for his mother's life. In his eyes Ryoko saw it along with love, honor, and loyalty for his mother…innocence.

****

FLASH

"He's my twin brother! You can kill me if you want, but please spare my brother. He's a really good football player and he has a big game tomorrow! Please don't kill him tomorrow!" Ryoko saw it again…innocence.

****

FLASH

"I-I'm just a little kid, s-space p-pirate Ryoko. W-What c-could I p-p-possibly do to you. Please don't k-kill me!" Again innocence blazed through another child's eyes begging, pleading for his life.

Innocence…

****

FLASH

"Ryoko, snap out of it!" cried Sasami. Ryoko had had this glazed look on her face for like five minutes and she wouldn't snap out.

"Huh? Wha?" Ryoko snapped out of her memories and was confused for a second.

"Ryoko, you were in la-la land for a while there."

"Oh sorry, so what was it that you wanted to tell me?" Said Ryoko while thinking, _If only it _was_ la-la land I was in. It would have been a lot better than where I was._

"Aren't I your friend, Ryoko?" asked the eight-year-old girl gazing into Ryoko's golden orbs. What had brought this on how could she think that she wasn't my friend?

"Of course you're my friend Sasami. Why do you ask?" asked Ryoko. She was obviously confused. Had she done anything to push the little girl away? Or had she done anything to show that she didn't want her as a friend?

"Well…"

"Sasami,"

"Well, it's just that while you were ticking off the reasons for the reasons you were crying you mentioned that you didn't have any friends. I just wanted to know if I was yours or not. C-cuz I really th-thought we were." Sasami hung her head as tears welled up into her eyes.

__

Oh kami, that's the second time I've made her cry in three days. Ryoko thought, remembering what she did at the breakfast table a couple days ago and began to curse herself in her mind. 

Ryoko sat herself closer to Sasami and wrapped her arms around the girl in a comforting hug. "Of course you're my friend Little One. You're like my only one here." Ryo-Oki hissed at Ryoko making her realize her mistake. "Oops, sorry. You and Ryo-Oki are my only friends here."

"Really?" The little princess asked, hope shining in those huge pink orbs of hers.

"Of course! Would I ever lie to you Sasami…ok big mistake…take that back. Since you have this keen sense of telling when I'm lying, look into my eyes and see for yourself if it's true." Sasami's intense gaze bore into Ryoko's searching through eyes, which held the keys to the pirate's soul. Sasami searched and eventually found what she was looking for.

"YES! You _were_ telling the truth!" Sasami's giddiness was enough to make Ryoko smile the first real smile in three days. What would she do without this charming little girl to help her see the light? But with the happiness that radiated through Sasami, she forgot that she was about 100 feet above the ground and fell backwards.

"Aah! Ryo-"

"You really should remember your surroundings before you decide to rock back and forth on a tree branch, little one." Sasami giggled sheepishly and put her arms around Ryoko's neck, silently thanking the demoness for catching her.

"Ryoko? Can we go back down to the ground now?"

"Of course." _Ryo-Oki, aren't you going to come down?_

Meow!

Oh come on, you can't be mad about that! I'm sorry, you are my best friend and you always will be. You've been there for me through thick and thin. So will you come down?

Meow!

Stubborn little fur ball. How about for a carrot?

Meow

All right Ryo-Oki, two and that is my final offer!

Ryo-Oki meowed in happiness and jumped off the tree branch into Ryoko's arms. _So you forgive me?_

Meow

Thanks my little Ryo-Oki.

"Hey Ryoko, aren't you gonna eat? You must be really hungry." Asked a concerned Sasami. _Even if I _were_ to eat, it wouldn't mean I'd be able to taste it. I guess the greatest scientific genius in the universe left that out my design._ Ryoko thought darkly. "No, it's ok Sasami. I'll just probably take a dip into the onsen. Wanna come?"

"Sure!" Sasami chirped.

"Alright, then let's go."

Back at the house, Ayeka had just put up the last dish. _I swear, when I get my hands on the pirate I am going to make her eat soap for breakfast. Now, just look at my hands, they're so wrinkled. I look like an old lady! _Ayeka whined.

"You better put that vein back in your head you prissy princess. It makes you look like an old lady, and you know that Tenchi would never want an old lady as his wife. He'd want a beautiful, sexy, woman like me!" Ryoko taunted.

"Huh? What? Ryoko is that you?" Ayeka asked whipping her head from side to side trying to catch site of the demon. "Argh! I can't believe she's in my head too! You better get back here soon you demon woman or you'll drive me insane, though I think that's what you'd want." 

"Who would want what?" asked Washu stepping into the kitchen.

"It was nothing Miss…uh…Little Washu. I was just thinking about Ryoko. I could have sworn she was right behind me teasing me about my looks." At the mention of Ryoko's name, Washu looked downcast.

"You know for being the greatest scientific genius in the universe, I am one heck of a lousy mother. I just can't find out why Ryoko would have so much hate towards me."

"How can you really tell if she hated you? I mean look at me and Ryoko we claim to hate each others guts, but if we really did, I would be dead right now." At Washu's look Ayeka continued. "I know all about what Ryoko did for me on the Soja when she was battling Kagato. She could have easily killed him if it weren't for me being in the way and she only had one gem. If she really wanted to, she could have used the full power of the gem and killed me along with Kagato and say it was an accident, but she didn't."

"Sure, she may actually like you Ayeka, but you didn't feel the waves of hate sent through the link at me the other day. It was all Ryoko's and it was directed at _me!_ I can't imagine what I could have possible done to deserve something like that from her." Washu shivered slightly remembering the pain that she had felt that one day.

"I thought that I had given her a pretty good childhood. Sure I grounded her for taking the last of the chocolate hidden in my lab and for using my lipstick for her 'paintings' when she was 5, but I really thought that I was a good mother to her. I loved here and we had a really good mother/daughter relationship! What did I do wrong?" Washu asked no one in particular letting a lone tear fall down the right side of her cheek.

"Why don't you tell me about Ryoko's childhood, Little Washu. Maybe that will make you feel a little better." Ayeka suggested.

"Well, sure, what could go wrong?"

****

FLASH

"Ryoko! Where are you? I wanted to know if you could help me look for something?" yelled Washu into the house.

Silence.

Something was definitely wrong. Ryoko was _never_ quiet and she should have been home from school by now. That could mean only one of three options. She had decided to obediently do her homework even though it was a Friday. She had decided to take a small nap. Or she was off getting into trouble. Washu immediately knew which one was the case and opened the link to find her daughter. Washu found out that Ryoko was in her room and went up to go check up on her.

When she reached Ryoko's door, she slowly opened it as to sneak up on her daughter without her noticing it. It turns out that Washu didn't have to try too hard, as Ryoko was busy claiming money from three girls.

"That's twenty from you, twenty from you, and twenty from you. Thanks for your service guys now you guys better go so I can put up this stuff before…"

"Before what, Little Ryoko?" asked Washu, a smirk forming on her lips.

"Oops!"

"Uh, I think I better go home now, I told my mom I would be home soon." Said one of the girls. The other two quickly agreed and followed her out of Ryoko's room. Ryoko tried to sneak off with the other girls, but luck was not on her side today.

"Nuh uh uh, Little Ryoko. Someone has some explaining to do." Washu said grabbing onto the back of Ryoko's shirt to stop her from escaping. Ryoko looked up at Washu and sighed in defeat.

"So mind telling me why all my makeup is up in your room along with all my hair supplies?" asked Washu

"Actually, yes I do, and I would really like it if I could take nap. I am feeling a tad bit sleepy after all the hard work I put on those girls." Ryoko replied walking to her bed and trying to act sleepy.

"Not gonna work Ryoko, so start talking." Ryoko sighed in defeat.

"Ok, ok! I wanted to make some quick money so I asked the girls if anyone wanted their makeup or hair done and those three wanted it done and I brought them here so I could do it. Since I didn't have any on my own, I took yours and worked on them. They liked their new hairstyles and I got paid."

"And is there any certain reason that you couldn't ask for money from me?" asked Washu skeptically.

"No, except for the fact that you took my allowance from me for two weeks."

"And why was that?"

"Because instead of doing my homework, I snuck off to the candy store and bought a little bit to much money on chocolate."

"A little bit! I think twenty dollars on chocolate is a lot of money, don't ya think Ryo-Oki?" Washu asked the little cabbit while sneaking her a carrot.

"Meow!" Ryo-Oki meowed in agreement.

"Traitorous little fur ball." Ryoko said, and the cabbit meowed as if to say, 'what can I say? It was either the carrot or you.' _You really know how to make a gal's day, Ryo-Oki._

"So, what was the money for that you needed so desperately, Little Ryoko?"

"Umm…well,"

"Ryoko,"

"Ok, ok I wanted to get some…chocolate! I've been without chocolate for 5 days, what did you expect me to do? I'm a 12-year-old-chocolate-crazy-girl, and can only live so long without chocolate. So, I figured I'd make some money and buy my own since I've got about a week left till I get my punishment is over." Ryoko sighed in defeat. Washu was probably going to make her return all the money she made and most likely punish her for taking her makeup without her permission.

"What you did on those girls was really great, Ryoko." Ryoko looked up in surprise. What was her mom up to? 

"I could do your makeup for you if you'd like, mom. Free of charge!" 

Washu thought about it for a minute and nodded her head 'yes'. "Sure why not?" Washu went to go sit in front of the mirror, but was stopped by Ryoko.

"Nope, you are going to sit on the bed mommy dearest. It's gonna be a surprise on what I'm going to do to your face." Ryoko grinned evilly, making Washu have second thoughts about letting her daughter perform on her face.

After about fifteen minutes Ryoko exclaimed that she was done, and proceeded to take her mom towards the mirror. When Washu opened her eyes, she immediately blinked a couple times. Was this her? She looked…

"Ryoko! What did you do to me?" Washu exclaimed, still not believing what she saw in the mirror.

"I-uh, don't you like it?" asked the pre-teen.

"Like it? Of course I don't like it!" exclaimed Washu. She still couldn't what her daughter had done to her.

"Oh, I'm sorry mom." Ryoko looked down, her eyes downcast. She had really thought that Washu would like what she had done to her. Noticing the tone of Ryoko's voice, Washu quickly looked at her daughter, wondering what she had done. Realizing what she had said, she got down on her knees.

"Ryoko, when I said I didn't like it, I meant that I didn't like it because I _loved_ it. Do you know how good you made me look? I haven't look this good in…._way_ too long. You are one great beautician!" Ryoko beamed proudly. Her mom thought she was great!

"Really?" The little girl asked, hope shining in her golden eyes.

"Of course, I actually feel kind of giddy!" After a moments pause, Washu continued. "If you tell _one_ soul that I said I felt giddy, your gonna be eating spinach everyday for breakfast for the rest of your life." Ryoko gulped loudly and then giggled while jumping on her bed.

"Soon queens will be coming up to me asking to make them pretty. 'Please help me Ryoko!' they'll say. 'I woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning, and I need you to make me pretty!" Then I'll ask 'Got any chocolate?' And if they don't I won't make them pretty." Ryoko continued to giggle while acting out what the queens would do to her and Washu and Ryo-Oki soon joined in the laughter.

****

FLASH

"She continued to do dozens of different styles to my hair and face that night, and we took pictures of every single one." Washu sighed. Ryoko had been so talented when she was younger. She wanted to do everything and be everything. What she wouldn't give to have Ryoko with her, doing designs to her hair and putting makeup on her.

"Washu, would it still be possible for Ryoko to have all these artistic abilities that you were talking about?" Ayeka asked while trying to imagine the most wanted space pirate applying make up to queens.

"I don't know Ayeka. Even though I know a lot about my Little Ryoko. There's still a lot I _don't_ know. She tends to block as much as she can about herself from me. Usually people don't have that much detestation for one person, and I don't get it!"

"I'm supposed to be the greatest scientific genius in the universe, but for the life of me I can't figure out why my daughter hates me so much. Sure, maybe a little dislike, but what I felt that day…I can't even say."

Ayeka went over and put Washu in a comforting hug._ Geez, Ryoko! You better get back her soon and work things out with Washu. From what I can tell you had a pretty good childhood. What could possibly make you hate her so? You don't even hate _me_ like that._

Ryoko, Sasami, and Ryo-Oki were relaxing in the onsen's hot waters. _Damnit, I wish I had a bottle of sake with me right now! Then this would be perfect._

"Ryoko, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure kiddo, what is it?"

"Why do you hate Washu so much?" asked the girl, hoping against hope that Ryoko would give her a clue to her question. Ryoko immediately tensed, and she had this dark, faraway look in her eyes.

"Sorry, but I can't answer that right now, Sasami. Ask me another one and maybe I'll be able to answer that one." Sasami sighed in defeat and thought of another one.

"You don't really hate Ayeka, do you?" It was more of a statement than a question. Ryoko sighed.

"No, I guess not. We're just rivals I guess. We could probably be ok friends if we wanted to but I'm not too sure. Actually when you think about it we do have a lot of things in common." _Like our love for chocolate…where did that come from?_ _I can't even taste chocolate. _"But you've got to admit, it is just _too_ hilarious making her turn red with fury. I've made her turn purple a couple times, and that's my goal…to make her turn purple more often." Ryoko chuckled and Sasami giggled.

"Sasami?"

"Yes?"

"Tell _one_ soul what I just told you, and I'm going to be making breakfast, lunch, _and_ dinner for a pretty long time." Ryoko chuckled and Sasami gulped this time instead. _Ryoko, cook all meals…too scary, just _way _too scary._ The little girl thought while trying not to imagine the demoness in the kitchen cooking.

"Well kiddo, hate to cut this meeting short, but I gotta get back to my tree and think."

"Will you be coming home soon?"

"I dunno. But if I don't, you and my trusty little fur ball will know where to find me." Replied Ryoko. "And Sasami, whatever I decide to do, you've got to trust me. I'd never do anything to hurt you guys ok?" _Physically anyway._

"Ok, Ryoko, I'll trust you." Sasami was a little confused, but she knew she could trust her friend with her life. Ryoko proceeded to phase off to see what everyone was doing before she put her plan to action.

Tenchi was sleeping under a tree, Nobuyuki was at work, and Yosho was at the shrine. _Now all I have to see is where mother dearest, Mihoshi, and Ayeka are._ Ryoko phased into the house and found the blond half way off the couch sleeping. Without a second thought, Ryoko went on to put the rest of Mihoshi back on the couch. Ryoko found Ayeka and Washu in the kitchen, and witnessed a site that she had seen not more than a few days ago.

There was Washu crying her heart out and someone there to comfort her, that someone being Ayeka. If it had been anyone else crying, Ryoko would have been moved to comfort them, but this was Washu and instead Ryoko went to the refrigerator. She would need a snack to prepare her for what was to happen later on today.

"Ryoko? Is that you?" Ayeka asked. She couldn't believe that Ryoko had returned and hadn't even said anything to Washu.

"Of course it's me. Who else has cyan hair, golden eyes, and a body as sexy as this?" replied Ryoko while outlining the curves of her body and stuffing herself with leftovers.

"Oooh! You stupid demon woman! I knew it was you, I was just…"

"Just what, princess?"

"Forget it!" _I'm just glad your home, you stupid space pirate._

By now Washu had wiped away her tears and decided that she really needed to talk to Ryoko.

"Ryoko,"

"Can it Washu. Meet me outside in 15 minutes. We've got some differences to work out. You'll need to wear something you can move freely in, and you'll need…"

"Need what, Little Ryoko." Ryoko raised an eyebrow at the term of endearment used for her by Washu.

"A sword." And with that, Ryoko popped a piece of bread in her mouth and phased out of the house, leaving two bewildered women behind.

Thanks for the reviews and I hoped you guys liked this chapter. Now for me to start on the next…please review, ja ne!


	4. Sorry

****

Please, Just Call Me Mom

Washu's face instantly paled. She knew exactly what her daughter was insinuating when she told her that. She looked to Ayeka, but her face was only a mask of horror and grief. Why was it that all the family members she ever loved were torn away from her? And now the daughter that had been lost, but found hated her and wanted to kill her. 

__

What am I going to do? I've got excellent sword fighting skills, but she's my daughter! Would it really please you so much to have me gone from your life? I would do anything for you, Ryoko, and yes I would willingly give my life. I just pray that it's not in vain. With a determined expression, Washu headed for the door.

"Washu! You're not really planning on going out there are you? She'd kill you!" Ayeka tried to block off the exit of the house and shove some reasoning into the scientist's head.

Tiredly, Washu sighed and tried to explain to the princess why she had to do what she going to. "This is for Ryoko. I wasn't there when she needed me, and this just my way of giving back to her. By giving her what she wants."

"Don't you think that Ryoko has the littlest bit of positive emotion towards you? Don't you think that she thinks this is the only to end the grief that she goes through? You know and I know that that's not what she needs." Ayeka exclaimed, intent on getting Washu to change her mind.

"Since when did you start caring about what Ryoko felt or thought."

"I don't, but I also don't want anybody dying in this family. This is like my home, and I couldn't bear to lose anyone, even Ryoko." Washu stared into Ayeka's crimson eyes. Her eyes shone with such intense honesty that she had to look away.

Washu opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted as Mihoshi unceremoniously staggered into the kitchen with a whimper. "I don't want anyone to die either! Who's going to die?"

Casting a glance to Ayeka's direction, Washu turned to Mihoshi. Breathing deeply she began to explain to her what was going on and prayed to anyone who was listening that she would not have to explain it to the bubble-headed officer more than once.

Instead of falling into usual wailing and hollow cries, Mihoshi let two tears flow on the side of her cheeks. "But you can't die Washu. All of us put together are what keeps this house running. We all have our qualities and abilities that make it so enjoyable to stay here. Without one of us, the cycle would be broken and slowly and surely so would our bonds."

Ayeka and Washu stood there shocked at what Mihoshi had just said. After a couple moments of uncomfortable silence, Washu sighed and replied, "What am I supposed to do? Even if I didn't go out there she would still come after me. And to answer your question Ayeka, I know that she doesn't have any emotion that could be considered positive directed at me. Believe me, I've checked her mind."

"Her mind?!? You base serious emotions such as that on what you've detected in her mind! Don't you know that what your mind tells you can't always possibly be true? It's the heart that knows what's really being felt by the person." Ayeka exclaimed, her princess-like demeanor unraveling before Washu's eyes.

"Even I knew that," Mihoshi muttered softly.

Washu glared at her for a second, but said nothing. _Hmm…twice in 3 days I've heard something to that effect. But how would I know what's going on in her heart? I don't have link set up for that._

You stupid! Emotions have nothing to do with science. The only way you could possibly know what's really going on with Ryoko, is for her to tell you.

But how?

Think about it.

Great, I'm having a conversation with my mind. _I'm really starting to lose it._

Igniting her sword, Washu walked towards the door. "I have made my decision. If she kills me, she kills me, but in no way am I going to harm my daughter.

"But Washu," Mihoshi called, "How would causing Ryoko to not have any family left possibly bring her happiness?"

Washu snapped her eyelids shut and walked out the door, ignoring the piece of advice given to her and got ready for the battle that would take place with her daughter.

Ryoko had been pacing in the air for the past two minutes. "I don't get it. Why do I feel nervous? This is what I need to do. This is what I _have_ to do. This is the only way that Washu will understand what she's doing to me."

I can't feel nervous I am the space pirate Ryoko. I don't feel these types of emotions. I am incapable of them…

"But then, how was it I felt anxiety when I finally got Tenchi to take a walk with me under the stars and moonlight that one night without interruptions. I wanted everything to be perfect. I didn't want to scare him away." Smiling inwardly, Ryoko remembered how the two just talked about anything and everything and that for the first time, it seemed Tenchi actually looked liked he was relaxed with her.

__

But this is different! I must have gone through this plan a hundred times in my head. How am I sure of what this will prove? What will happen if something goes wrong? For all I know…no, I can't think along those lines.

Softly, not too noticeably, Ryoko felt a tugging in heart. It was as if she was trying to grasp onto something, but every time she reached for it, it would slip between her fingers. It took a couple more seconds before she realized that she was on the brink of embracing a memory.

__

Just a little more…I just have to reach for it a little harder…I've almost got it…just a little more…

"Damn!" Ryoko shouted in frustration. "How come I can never get them?!? Am I not good enough to see them? This is just do damn frustrating!"

Gaining back her old confidence, Ryoko cursed under her breath and yelled out for her opponent in today's battle…her mother.

"GET OUT HERE! I DON'T HAVE TIME TO WAIT FOR YOU TO TAKE YOU PRECIOUS TIME!" By now anger and frustration ruled Ryoko's heart and didn't leave any space for rational thinking.

Sasami was enjoying the warm rays of sunlight along with Ryo-Oki and was content with just breathing the fresh warm air that encircled her and her companion. But something was troubling the little girl, and it all had to do with a comment of a dear friend of hers.

__

"And Sasami, whatever I decide to do, you've got to trust me. I'd never do anything to hurt you guys ok?"

"What do you think Ryoko meant by that Ryo-Oki?" Sasami asked, her eyes filled with confusion.

"Meow!" Ryo-Oki shook her head dismally. She had no clue as to what her mistress had meant.

Sasami sighed; she had come out here to enjoy the fresh air after relaxing in the onsen. But Ryoko's last comment to her and the way that she said it bugged her. She couldn't shake the feeling that it was foreshadowing something, something bad.

"That Ryoko is a pretty mysterious person. I don't even think Washu knows what really goes on in her head."

"Meow!" Ryo-Oki agreed. Ryoko communicated with her more than she did with anyone else, and even so, many things about her were kept a secret.

Sasami sighed once again and was about to rub the cabbit's ear when she heard yelling coming from the house.

__

It's probably just Ryoko and Ayeka arguing again. Wait! If they're arguing, then that means that Ryoko has finally decided to return home! And since she's home, she'll be hungry and I get to actually cook a meal with no more leftovers.

A large grin covered the young princess's face as she ran toward the house to greet the pirate.

Tenchi's head jerked up. _I could have sworn I heard something._ He stopped what he was doing and lifted his head up in concentration, trying to grasp at the familiar sound that he had sensed just moments before. Frustrated, Tenchi sighed after coming up unsuccessful.

"There it is again. It sounded like…It sounded like Ryoko screaming. Oh well, she must be off fighting with Ayeka again." After a moment's silence, Tenchi let what he had just said sink in.

"Wait a minute! Ryoko's home! Finally, Now I get to apologize to her for the other day." Instinctively, a cold sweat came up on the farm boy. _Wait a minute, Ryoko seemed really…heartbroken? Yes, that's what it was when I yelled at her. What if she's not ready to forgive me? No, I can't think like that! I don't know what I 'd do if she didn't. _

"Well, I guess I better go try my luck. I just hope I can figure out what to say by the time I make it to the house." Sprinting, Tenchi made his way to house to welcome the back the mysterious member who had disappeared and returned.

Washu emerged from the safety of the Masaki house outside to face the wrath of her first and only daughter. Her shoulders her drooped in defeat and her eyes were wary of her daughter's actions. Sighing belatedly, Washu turned her grief-stricken eyes to Ryoko and said with a soft and hollow voice, "I'm here, my Little Ryoko, do with me whatever you please, but know this…I love you, I always have and I always will."

Ryoko flinched at Washu's declaration and Washu caught an unknown emotion cross Ryoko's eyes. But it disappeared as quickly as it came, not giving the scientist enough time to evaluate it.

"Yeah, whatever Washu. Same crap you've given me since we unfortunately rescued you and it's not going to change anything now. So just get your sword ready so I can kill you and get this over with. "

Just as the red headed scientist was about to reply, a shrill voice interrupted her and cut through conversation like a knife.

"I will not allow that kind of conduct in this house Ryoko. Washu is a member in this family and no one in this family is to be hurt in any way, especially by another member." Ayeka's authoritative voice boomed throughout the area. 

Ryoko stared daggers at the princess allowing her voice to become cold.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the first princess of Jurai here to tell the lowly space pirate what she's allowed and not allowed to do. Well, look here princess, you are in no position 'allow' anything. Besides Washu came out here _willingly_. Just because she's stupid enough to come out here and face me doesn't mean that I should be blamed for anything. So if you'll excuse us, we were in the middle of something before you _rudely_ interrupted us." Ryoko turned her back to the princess and ignited her sword. She gave Washu a look that told her to do the same.

Defiantly, Washu looked up at her daughter. "No, I will not harm you, Little Ryoko. You are my daughter and I would _never _do anything to hurt you."

Ryoko laughed harshly, her voice hollow and showing no emotion. "Funny how you should bring that up Washu, because if what you did to me that one night in your lab wasn't pain then I don't want know what is." Washu's face immediately became noticeably pale. By now Sasami had arrived to the house, unnoticed by the four other women.

Mihoshi, trying to comprehend what Ryoko had said, innocently asked what she meant. Chuckling darkly Ryoko replied, "Why don't I let my personal tormentor also known as Washu answer that question for you." She purposely-avoided Washu's pained, pleading eyes.

"I'm sorry Ryoko. It was an accident I didn't mean for it to happen." Those two sentences alone were enough to fill Ryoko's heart with unbelievable rage...pain Her eyes flickered a dangerous red color. The length and amount of energy cackling from the sword increased intensely.

"Accident my ass Washu! You call taking your 'beloved daughter' and locking her up all night half-naked on one of your stupid contraptions an accident?!? You call letting her feel alone and afraid for 24 hours an accident?!? You call making her experience a night of unbelievable torment in the one place where she thought she would be safe an accident?!? You call making her live through memories of killing people young and old an accident?!? You call making her call out for the one person who could save from that wrath and have her find out that she was tormenter and was there all along taping her experience like some sick freak an accident?!?" Ryoko was visibly shaking with rage now and couldn't get the thought of chopping off the head of her mother out of her mind.

The world stopped. The birds stopped chirping. The soft breeze had suddenly halted. The sweet smell of cherry blossoms turned into an intoxicating odor that must be escaped. The tension between mother and daughter was suffocating. The pain and shame that glowed from Washu's face was visible to everyone except for Ryoko. Emerald eyes locked with golden ones, and the emotions radiating from each of them clashed like no other.

Subconsciously, Washu transformed into her adult form. "I'm so sorry Ryoko! I'm pleading, begging you to forgive me. I want to be a mother to you. I want you to be a daughter to me. Don't you see it? I need you!"

But Ryoko would not hear it. Blocking out all of her mother's pleas she charged at the scientist, intent on shutting her up for good.

The distance between the two became increasingly short and the speed Ryoko was charging increased by the millisecond. Washu just stood there waiting to die at the hands of her daughter. Just as Ryoko was a mere 3 feet away from Washu, she suddenly stopped. Slowly, she turned around see Sasami screaming her name and running towards her.

"Ryoko! Please don't kill her! Please don't!" Tears were streaming down the poor girl's face. The sight alone was enough to break Ryoko's heart and her sword disappeared from existence. Sasami ran into Ryoko's arms sobbing and repeating the same line over and over again.

"You promised Ryoko. You promised me you wouldn't hurt anyone."

"I know Sasami, and I would never break my promise to you and like I told you before, you _have_ to trust me. I would _never_ do anything to hurt anyone. So go run and stand beside your sister. I promise this will be over soon." Ryoko comforted the little girl. Obeying the pirate's orders, Sasami ran to Ayeka and hugged her while still have tears streaming down the sides of her face.

Ryoko then turned back to Washu who had opened her eyes, surprised that she was still alive. Re-igniting her sword, she stalked menacingly towards Washu. Unknown to the women of the household, Tenchi had just appeared huffing and puffing after running back to the house. The site that beheld him when he arrived threw him into an unknown rage. There on the doorsteps were Mihoshi, Ayeka, and Sasami, all with tears in their eyes. And out in front of him was Ryoko standing behind and talking to Washu in a low menacing voice with her sword dangerously close the scientist's neck.

How could this happen? Why was Washu just standing there letting Ryoko do that to her? Why _was_ Ryoko doing that? But all that ran through Tenchi's mind was rage. This was Ryoko's mother for Tsunami's sake! The look in her eyes was obvious to anyone who was watching that was watching that she intended to kill her.

Tenchi summoned his sword. He had to stop Ryoko.

Just a couple yards away from him, Ryoko was telling Washu of ways she could kill her.

"You know Washu, I hate you. I hate you more than you will ever know. I could kill you right now and have you out of my life for good. My misery and heartache would come to an end. Bu-" Ryoko was interrupted by the booming voice of Tenchi.

"Ryoko! Let Washu go!"

Ryoko's knees nearly buckled over by the sheer authority and power behind Tenchi's voice. But she was able to regain her composure. She slowly turned around to Tenchi and almost gasped at the rage that burnt through the boy's eyes. Was all of that directed at her? Her eyes narrowed into dangerous slits and she replied to Tenchi.

"I would Tenchi, but Washu and I have some things to settle. This is between me and her so stay out of it if you know what's good for you." Ryoko's voice was low and dark and dared him to do otherwise.

"R-Ryoko, I think you better do as Tenchi says. He's got the Tenchi-ken," Washu whispered to her daughter, knowing what could happen if Ryoko didn't do as she was told."

"Shut up Washu. I've got something I really need to do and I'm not going to let these distractions get in the way of me telling you that-" Ryoko never got to finish her sentence.

What coursed through her was absolute pain…then numbness. She couldn't move her body. She couldn't even blink. She had only felt like this when…when she was being controlled by Kagato. Out in the distance, she could see Tenchi with the Tenchi-ken. Realization hit her like a ton of bricks. Then all was silent. The only thing moving in Ryoko was her mind, desperately trying to escape Tenchi's firm grasp on her body.

"Tell me what, Little Ryoko." Said Washu, the tiniest bit of hope appearing in her voice.

When Ryoko didn't answer, Washu looked up and it was then that she noticed the symbol radiating from Tenchi's forehead. Realization dawned on her and horror erupted through her as she figured out what had happened.

Looking behind her she noticed that Ryoko's golden eyes had turned a sickly green color. The sword that had threatened the life of the scientist was extinguished. She could only scream in horror at what her daughter was being put through right now.

Tenchi's heart was full of turmoil a tear trickled down the side of his cheek. He considered himself the scum of the earth right now. He was at this moment controlling one of his closest and dearest friends. When Ryoko wouldn't let Washu go, he had to do _something_ to release her safely.

__

I am so_ sorry Ryoko. What I wouldn't give to take this moment away from you. To keep the pain away from you that I know you must be feeling right now. I am so sorry. I hope that you'll be able to forgive me._

In the background he could faintly hear Washu and the other girls yelling and screaming at him to stop. Stop what? It wasn't until then that he realized he had thrown Ryoko into a nearby tree through the power of the sword. Gently he laid her down on the grass and released his hold over her.

By the time he reached Ryoko, the other girls had surrounded her and were urging her to wake up.

Sasami, sobbing brokenly was promising Ryoko all the food she could ever eat if she would wake up. 

Tenchi noticed that even though Ryoko was unconscious, her eyelids were still wide open. Gone was the sickly green shade that had once been there. Her beautiful golden eyes were returned, but what remained was the pure terror that had been there mere moments before she was fully taken over.

What was shown in her eyes was pain and realization. Before her movements could become once again restricted, she knew who was doing it. Her one and only love had taken away her freedom that she loved so much. The man she had trusted with her life had been the one to betray her.

How is it that the kind boy, which she had fallen in love with, was the one who had taken away the one thing that would be safe here…her freedom? Even now as the pirate fell way into the unconsciousness of her mind, she wondered.

Just as she was at the point of no return, a point where she would feel no more pain, shame, or betrayal, she felt a tug. It was Washu. She was pulling Ryoko from the recesses of her mind. Ryoko struggled against Washu, but it was no use…Washu's will to for her to come back was too strong, and Ryoko's will to die was too weak. She would have to come back to consciousness.

Shakily, Tenchi reached over to Ryoko's eyes and slowly closed her one of her eyelids. _How could I have done that to her?_ Just as he was about to close the other, Ryoko's head shot up.

Confusion filled her eyes, but as the seconds passed remembrance of past events made itself known on her eyes. Her eyes became cold, letting no emotion become present. She whipped her head in Tenchi's direction, pointedly ignoring the other girls.

"How could you Tenchi? I trusted you! You were never supposed to hurt me! Even if you didn't love me, I had hoped that you at least _liked_ me. You took something away from me that I held very important in my heart…my trust for you." Ryoko's bellowing voice had now come to a soft broken whisper.

"Ryoko I'm sorr-"

"That's all you people ever say! Ryoko, I'm sorry for this. I'm sorry for that! I don't want to hear anymore of your damn excuses or fake apologies! I trusted you more than anything in this world Tenchi. I loved you for Tsunami's sake. I wish - I wish that Washu had never created me. Maybe then, I wouldn't have to live with the pain and turmoil that I go through every waking minute of my life because of you."

"But Ryoko-"

"Don't 'but Ryoko' me. Damn you Tenchi. Damn you all. I intend to get rid of this pain, the only and best way I know how."

__

'Loved'? What did she mean by that?

Tenchi had never felt so heartbroken in his life, except for the death of his mother. But at the same time he feared for his life. The gleam in Ryoko's voice and the pain in her heart and soul were expressed through her voice, and it was enough to knock him over. He wouldn't have blamed her for killing him. But what happened next was what he least expected.

Ryoko disappeared.

Ryoko stood in front of the cave. Yes this had to be done. With tears in her eyes, she did what she had condemned of other people her whole life.

Back at the house, Washu was overcome with an overwhelming pain. Calling Ayeka over, she gasped out, "RYOKO…CAVE…GO!"

Ayeka paled and ran as she could to the cave as quickly as her legs would carry her. What she found when she made it there was enough to make her scream. There on the entrance of the cave, lay Ryoko with blood seeping through her stomach.

Tears brimmed in Ayeka's eyes as she made her way to Ryoko. Shaking her, she begged her to wake up.

"Wake up Ryoko. You can't die on me now! We still have to fight over the last piece of fish at lunch. We still have to watch our soap operas together! You can't do this to me, you hear! You still have so much to do in you life!" Tears chased each other down Ayeka's cheeks.

So slightly that she missed at first, Ayeka saw movement in the pirate's eyes. Looking up, Ryoko gave the princess a pained smirk. "Well, well well-" Ryoko coughed up some blood. "I honestly didn't think y-you c-c-cared princess."

"Of course I care you stupid demon. You can't die on me like this Ryoko!" She was now openly sobbing onto the demoness's dress. Shakily, Ryoko lifted her hand to Ayeka's cheek to wipe away a tear.

"I'm sorry Ayeka, please don't cry." And with that Ryoko's eyes shut and her hand fell limply to the ground.


	5. Memories

****

Please, Just Call Me Mom

"Ryoko? RYOKO!" Ayeka yelled into Ryoko's face. "Please wake up. I'll do anything for you, just please wake up! Ryoko, this isn't funny. I command you to wake up!" Ryoko ceased to move. _I have to get her to Washu; she'll definitely know how to save her._

Struggling slightly, Ayeka gently picked Ryoko up and struggled towards the Masaki home. Halfway there, she nearly bumped into Washu who had a distressed look on her face. Ayeka lay Ryoko's body on the floor and recited the events of the past couple of minutes to Washu.

"Oh Ryoko, why did you have to go and do that? You can't die on me you hear? I've already lost you once, and I'll be damned if I lose you again. See? You can't be dead right? My life isn't worth living without you. Your cherry blossoms are still growing. Sasami still has dinner to make for you to gobble up…My life isn't worth living without you…" That's all Washu could manage before she finally broke down and wept into her daughter's face.

Unbeknownst to her, she had placed her face over Ryoko's heart. In the midst of her weeping, Washu felt a light thump on her cheek. She paused for a moment and listened again. There it was another thump! Immediately, the weeping mother's head shot up and her eyes were once again filled with hope.

"She's alive! My baby is still alive!" Washu cried out with joy. This outburst also brought renewed hope to Ayeka's eyes. "But we must hurry and take her to my lab if we still want any chance of keeping her alive."

Ayeka nodded and once again picked Ryoko up as they rushed back to the Masaki house. Sasami and Mihoshi immediately started letting loose their tears as they saw their dear friend rushed into lab with blood from her side, and clung to each for support. Ryo-Oki hopped onto Ryoko's shoulder and tried to get her to wake up. Tenchi was still frozen in the spot where Ryoko had left him and had not yet brought himself to present time.

As soon as Washu entered the lab, she summoned a rejuvenation tank to set Ryoko in. She immediately brought up her laptop to start typing in the settings needed for Ryoko, but the tears in her eyes kept blurring the text on the screen. Her trembling fingers weren't much help either.

"Ayeka, do you think you could please help me by undressing Ryoko? We can't have all those bloody clothes in the tank." Ayeka nodded and began the task of undressing her friend.

"Ryoko, I can't believe you. Why did you go and try to kill yourself like that? You still have so much left to live for. From what Washu's told me, you're so much smarter than you let on. Sasami looks up to you and you're my best friend. Please, I'm begging you, don't die on us." Ayeka wiped away some stray tears and noticed that she had finished her task.

"Thank you, Ayeka. I think I can handle it from here." Washu, in her adult form, picked up her only daughter and placed her in the tank in an attempt to save her life. After typing in the last settings, she watched as the tank began to fill with a clear liquid.

With a sigh, Washu turned to Ayeka, "The only thing we can do now is wait. Go and comfort Sasami. I bet she needs you right now." At Ayeka's hesitation, Washu continued, "Don't worry, I'll watch over her." With one last look in Ryoko's direction, Ayeka proceeded to leave the lab.

As soon as she was sure Ayeka was gone, Washu collapsed on the floor and mumbled the same phrase over and over again, "Why Ryoko, why?"

Similar thoughts were circling the other members of the household as well. _What did I just do to her?_ Tenchi thought, still not realizing the fate Ryoko was in_. Did I just control her like Kagato did? Damnit! I'm no better than that bastard is! Ryoko trusted me, she loved me! How could I do such a thing to her? The pain and anguish in those golden eyes will forever be implanted in my mind. Damn, Ryoko I hope you find some way to forgive me, I'm going go and apologize now. I have to make everything all right again._

With such a goal in his mind, Tenchi ran up toward the house to go and make things right with Ryoko. The sight that greeted him, however, put all those thoughts aside. There, on the living room couch was Sasami, Mihoshi, and Ayeka crying and comforting each other. Tenchi didn't understand what was going on. It was as if someone had died.

"What's going on? What happened? Where are Ryoko and Washu?" The teenaged boy had so many questions circling throughout his mind but could only get those out at the moment.

Ayeka was the first to speak. "Tenchi, after you contr- after the incident with the Tenchi-ken, Ryoko phased to the outside of the cave and s-s-stabbed herself with her sword."

Tenchi didn't know what to make of this bit of news. "Impossible! That just happened not less than thirty seconds ago. There's no way it could have happened so quickly.

Ayeka gasped. Could Tenchi have really been so lost in his thoughts that he didn't know how much time had passed? It was then that Mihoshi decided to speak up.

"Tenchi! It's been over half an hour since Washu put Ryoko in the rejuvenation tank. Did you not notice all the commotion outside?" Mihoshi stared in wonderment at Tenchi and watched as his face displayed a multitude of emotions.

"No! I don't believe it! I have to see her!" Tenchi raced down the hall towards Washu's lab.

"Ten-" But Sasami was unable to finish her sentence. 

"No, Sasami, let him go. His heart is in turmoil and he doesn't want to accept the truth. Let him be able to see for himself," said Ayeka. Sasami nodded in agreement with her sister.

"I think I'm going to get dinner started. I need something to help clear my mind." Mihoshi and Ayeka nodded in sympathy and watched as the little girl walked into the kitchen to prepare some food.

Turning to Ayeka, Mihoshi asked, "I wonder how Tenchi is going to take it." In response, Ayeka sighed and responded, "I don't know Mihoshi, I honestly don't know.

"Washu! Little Washu! Where are you?" Tenchi called as entered the immense lab. Washu immediately stood up and hurriedly wiped away her tears. 

"Tenchi can you hear me?"

"Yes"

"Well then, follow my voice," the scientist replied. Finally, Tenchi reached the place where Washu was. She was wearing a glazed look on her face and she was staring intently at Tenchi's direction, but not quite staring at him. Tenchi slowly turned to find out what had caught Washu's gaze, and sight he turned to nearly brought tears to his eyes.

Tenchi walked towards Ryoko's tank and instantly dropped to his knees. Reaching out his hand, he slowly touched the clear glass frame. _I did this_ Tenchi thought_ I can't believe she tried to kill herself. She's always seemed loved life since she's lived and to think that something as stupid and inhumane of me to do caused her to want to take her own precious life is scary._

What will happen when you finally open those golden eyes of yours? Will you hate me? Will I do another stupid thing to cause you pain and you try to end it with your life? I'm so, so sorry Ryoko. I don't know how this happened or how fixed, but I swear to you, things will get better in the future.

Washu watched as the young boy mourned for his friend and prayed for things to be all right when Ryoko woke up, whenever that would be.

"Tenchi," Washu called, but no response came from the boy.

"Tenchi!" Washu called again, but still received no clue as to whether Tenchi had heard her or not. This time Washu got up from her spot on the floor and walked over to Tenchi, gently shaking him back to reality. When Tenchi was finally taken from his thoughts, her turned around, locking his brown, compassionate eyes to Washu's wise, emerald ones.

With a start, Tenchi exclaimed, "How could I do that to her, Washu? She trusted me and I just - I just controlled her like Kagato did! I'm no better than he is!" Tenchi's eyes searched Washu's searching for something, they didn't know what.

"You didn't mean to hurt her Tenchi. It-"

"You don't understand, Washu!" Tenchi exclaimed, "She trusted me! She told me some her innermost secrets one night, including when her memories of being controlled! She told me how she felt and the amount of pain and fear in her voice as she told me was unbelievable. And think that _I_ just added to any unneeded pain in her life is unbearable. Just look at her!" He finished his statement by pointing in Ryoko's direction.

"How do you think I feel? I, Ryoko's own mother, tied her up and locked up all night in the dark. Ryoko _hates_ the dark, and I left her there _alone_. At first she thought it was a joke, but then she started yelling and crying and calling for her mom, and I just sat there recording and watching the whole thing. How could I do that to my own daughter? I'm every bit as guilty as you are, Tenchi." Washu dropped her head and stared at her hands in her lap.

Tenchi sighed, "What do you think we should do now?"

I think that we should go and eat some of Sasami's dinner and work and hope for the best with Ryoko's recovery," the scientist replied. Tenchi nodded in agreement and the two walked out of the lab, but not before taking one last look at Ryoko, as if she would disappear if they turned their backs.

"Ayeka, could you please tell Tenchi and Washu that dinner is ready?" Sasami asked her sister.

"There's no need to do that, Sasami, we're here," replied Washu as she and Tenchi walked through her lab door.

Mihoshi immediately leaped up and asked Washu how Ryoko was doing. In response, Washu proceeded to go into an in depth explanation of Ryoko's well being. Halfway through the explanation, she noticed the blank stares from the rest of the household. Rolling her eyes, she responded, "She should be okay within a couple of days."

The others took that moment to sigh in relief and get ready for dinner. Sasami's dinner wasn't as good as usual but was still quite exquisite. Dinner was filled with the scraping of chopsticks against plates. Without Ryoko to start fights with Ayeka, or gobble up Sasami's cooking, or tease Tenchi, dinner was so dull and boring.

The members of the Masaki house hurried with the dinner so that they could get away from the thick silence and anxiety that hung in the air. The day had started out so pretty, so warm, so full of the promise, but even then it wasn't the best, due to the absence of Ryoko. But now, she was back, but was locked up in a tank that would heal her because she had tried to take her own life. How did it all go wrong?

Unexpectedly, a sound caused the diners to look up from their meals. It turned out that the source of noise was coming from Mihoshi. As she finished clearing her throat, Mihoshi looked at Sasami and thanked her for the meal, saying that she needed to be excused.

"I think I'm going to go retire to my room right now," stated the blond detective and she retreated from the kitchen and ventured up the stairs.

When she was clearly out of earshot, Ayeka spoke up, "This incident with Ryoko is affecting Mihoshi more than I thought it would." The others nodded in agreement and continued to eat their meal.

In Mihoshi's room, Mihoshi plopped herself on her bed and sighed. _Ryoko you've been such a dear friend to me ever since I caught you putting me back to sleep on the couch after I fell off. _Mihoshi smiled in remembrance. 

****

FLASH

The family was gathered around the table getting ready to eat one of Sasami's delicious meals. As food was being passed around the table, Mihoshi started conversation by asking a very simple question,

"Does anyone know who put me back on the couch when I fell off this afternoon? I know I fell off like I usually because I can still feel the pain in my elbow."

Looking around the table, her eyes settled on Ayeka. "Was it you?"

Ayeka looked up from her meal and responded, "No Mihoshi, I was putting out the laundry, which a certain _pirate _was supposed to be doing." Everyone's eyes turned towards Ryoko's to see her reaction, but surprisingly not a sound came from her mouth, and her eyes stayed on her food, not looking at anyone else.

Seeing no reaction from the pirate, the family turned away from her as Mihoshi continued questioning the others about surprising event, but no one clamed to do it, coming up with similar explanations to Ayeka.

Finally Mihoshi's eyes settled on Ryoko, "Was it you, Ryoko?" Ryoko seemed to choke for a second and a flash of panic entered her eyes that Mihoshi noticed as she looked at her, but her face quickly took on a blank look as she replied, "Me?!? Yeah right, I've got better things to do than help out Galaxy Police bubble brains."

"Like what, sleep?" Ayeka muttered just loud enough for Ryoko to hear.

"Exactly!" the golden-eyed woman exclaimed. This prompted Ayeka to roll her eyes. Thinking that the subject was over everyone else began to talk about other things that had happened that day, but Mihoshi left her gaze on Ryoko and quirked an eyebrow before returning to her food.

By the next afternoon, a plan had formed in the officer's head and she hoped it would work. After watching Space Police Policeman, she proceeded to feign sleep. After a while, she made herself fall off the couch, _Ouch! This hurts a lot more when you're actually awake!_ She thought, resisting the urge to rub her arm.

Not more than a couple minutes later, Ryoko appeared, seemingly ready to watch some TV. As she caught sight of the blond on the floor, Ryoko sighed. _Spending so much time with this family is causing me to go soft. I've got to work on that._ Looking around to make sure no one was looking, Ryoko gently picked up Mihoshi and placed her on the couch. Getting ready to phase away, she nearly fainted at what happened next.

"Ah ha! I knew it was you!" Mihoshi exclaimed as she jumped up from the couch to face Ryoko.

Gasping, Ryoko replied, "Geez Mihoshi, you sure do know how to give a pirate a heart attack."

"What's all that racking going on over there?" Ayeka's booming voice could be hear clearly from the top of the stairs as she came down to see what was going on.

"Oh no, the last thing I need is that stupid princess to catch me sneaking out of my chores." Grabbing Mihoshi, she promptly phased the two of them to the lake.

"What? I could have sworn - never mind, it was probably Ryoko sneaking out of her chores again. One of these days, Ryoko, one of these days."

Out by the lake Ryoko and Mihoshi had just phased to existence. Nonchalantly, as to keep up with her tough exterior Ryoko asked, "So how'd you know it was me?"

"Your eyes," was the reply she received. Quickly floating over to the lake, she former space pirate looked at her reflection.

"My eyes? What's wrong with my eyes?" Ryoko asked searching the water for the answer. Mihoshi's reflection appeared next to Ryoko's.

"Nothing's wrong with your eyes, Ryoko. They are the windows to your soul. When I asked you if you were the one who helped me, I saw a flash of panic and knew that you were lying. I just had to see for myself. So tell me, Ryoko, why'd you lie to me?"

Feeling her face burn with embarrassment, Ryoko tried to come up with an explanation. "Umm, well, you see…In case you haven't noticed, I'm a the most wanted space pirate in the galaxy. I have a reputation to keep up." Smiling with satisfaction, the seductress plopped herself on the grass.

"And in case _you _haven't noticed, you're not a space pirate anymore. You don't have to keep up some macho appearance anymore," replied the blond as she sat down next to Ryoko.

"I can't let you people that I'm getting soft."

"Oh puh-leeze Ryoko. I've seen you with Sasami and Ryo-Oki when you think that nobody notices. You treat her like you're little sister and make her feel like she's not just a little kid. Face it, whether you like it or not you've already 'softened'."

"When you think no one is looking you do all these nice things, but as soon as you think someone's catching onto you, you close up and don't let anyone get close to you. The only people I've actually seen you become open and carefree with are Sasami and Ryo-Oki. Why don't you let anyone else see this side of you?"

Taking a deep breath, Ryoko locked her golden eyes to Mihoshi's blue ones and replied, "The same reason you don't." Raising an eyebrow, Mihoshi was hesitant to make a response to that.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the fact that you're a brilliant person and not near as clumsy as you want us to believe. I've seen those science and math books you keep hidden in your room. I wonder what Washu would think if she knew that you were nearly as smart as her!" Ryoko chuckled slightly at the last statement.

"Look at us. If anyone of us were to show our true selves, think of the mayhem it may cause. Me a space pirate who actually has feelings, and you a supposed bubble-brain who has enough knowledge to make even Washu start to sweat."

"You're right Ryoko, I guess we have more in common than just sleeping and eating," with a laugh, the two began to talk well into the afternoon. On the way back to the house, Mihoshi made a request from Ryoko.

"Ryoko, promise me you won't lie to me anymore."

"Does that include pulling tricks on you, because a space pirate has got to have some fun while dodging chores, ya know."

With a smile, her companion replied, "No you can still have your fun."

"Ok, I promise. Now let's go get something to eat, I'm starving!"

"You can count me in," replied Mihoshi. And with that the made their way to the house, a newfound friendship blossoming.

****

FLASH

Mihoshi stared at ceiling after conclusion of the memory. _Oh Ryoko, since then we have become close friends, almost like sisters. I've lost too much in my life already to lose you. You have to wake up soon, please._

Two hours later, similar thought surrounded the house as the members each said a prayer for Ryoko.

Back in the lab, where Ryoko was placed, were the continued beeps of the monitors.


	6. Reunions

It had been three days. Three days of constant visits to Ryoko's tube. Three days of non-stop stories of what had occurred too each of the members in the household to Ryoko. Three days of prayers for the space pirate's well being. The members of the household were prepared to go on forever, but for now they needed their rest.

After dinner, the family tried to watch a movie together, but with no success. They decided to retire to bed to start the next day fresh. Ryo-Oki scampered off into the lab while the others went to bed.

Back in the lab, Washu sighed and glanced at the clock hanging from her clock. It read 11:45. Turning back to her laptop, she heard the familiar chime of someone entering her lab. The scientist smiled softly when she caught sight of Ryo-Oki racing to Ryoko's tank.

"Meow!" Ryo-Oki called to Ryoko, but she knew expecting a reply was fruitless. It had been like that for the past three days. The poor cabbit felt guilty for not being able to help out her sister. If she had been there then maybe, just maybe she would have been able to do something to help her.

The cabbit looked up at Ryoko longing for her to just open her eyes. Once she did that, everything would be okay again. Then they could go out and have fun with Sasami again or watch TV together, or just do something.

Sighing, Ryo-Oki lay on her back and stared up at Ryoko's closed eyes, willing them to open. After a few minutes of concentration and no results, she unwillingly let her eyelids begin to shut. But before the right eyelid could make its last move to shut off Ryo-Oki's consciousness for the night, a single thought caused her to jump up from her position.

_It wasn't your fault, Little One._

Placing two paws on the cylinder that held Ryoko, Ryo-Oki looked up and searched for any sign of movement. Ryoko was the only one who referred to her at 'Little One'. Close to giving up, Ryo-Oki gasped as she saw an eyelid twitch.

_It could never be your fault._

The cabbit stood transfixed as she saw life flow throughout Ryoko's body. Finally, those golden orbs, which she had longed to see, were finally opened and looked straight into her eyes.

_I'm back._

Ryo-Oki jumped in joy when she heard those words. She watched as the liquid descended into nothingness. She looked in anticipation as the cylinder glass around Ryoko began its descent to the ground.

"Meow!" Ryo-Oki exclaimed as she launched into Ryoko's arms. The former space pirate's and the cabbit's laughs resonated throughout the lab.

"I'm back, Ryo-Oki, I'm back," whispered Ryoko.

Washu's head snapped up as the alarms on her holo top let her know that her daughter had awakened. A thousand and one emotions ran through the scientist, but the one that overpowered the rest was joy. She immediately hopped off her chair and ran toward the area where her daughter had been held.

"Ryoko! Ryoko, you're awake!" Washu exclaimed. When she reached her daughter, she was greeted by the sight of Ryoko and Ryo-Oki exclaiming at each other joyously. All restraints left her as she ran and hugged her daughter, unconsciously returning into her adult form.

"You're awake, honey. How could you do that? Don't you ever do that to me again, you here? Oh, I'm so glad that you're finally awake. Please, I'm begging you not to pull a stunt like that again. It's so great to see your beautiful eyes once again." Tears streamed down Washu's face as spoke with Ryoko. Ryoko listened to the gibberish spilling out from Washu.

_So this is what it feels like to have to have someone who cares for you... Unconsciously, Ryoko smiled at this revelation, before gently pushing her mother away. __She looks as if someone close to her has died._

Washu felt Ryoko pushing her away, but although she didn't want to, she complied. There was no need to cause anymore tension between them just minutes after Ryoko had waken up.

Ryoko then felt a chill run up her spine and noticed that is was due to her lack of clothes. "Umm, Washu, do you think that umm that you could give me a towel or something?"

Laughing gaily, Washu promptly fished out a towel from a subspace portal and tossed it to Ryoko. She gladly thanked kami that her daughter had been restored to her. A fainted smile touched Washu's lips as she watched her daughter dry the liquid from her hair as she talked with Ryo-Oki.

"Hey! What are you staring at?" Washu's head snapped up at the exclamation in Ryoko's voice. She had not even noticed that she had been dazed for so long.

"Nothing, my little Ryoko. I'm just so happy to have you back," was Washu's soft reply. Ryoko could feel the redness rush up to her cheeks, but she fought it down.

"Ah, well, thanks for patching me up Washu. I feel as good as new. Umm, I think that I'll go and take a dip in the onsen now. Bye." Ryoko quickly made her way across the lab, careful to leave a seven-foot radius away from Washu.

The emerald-eyed scientist watched as her daughter pass by her. Once she walked through those doors she would be gone once again. She would be gone from her life. _I can't let that happen. I couldn't bare it if that happened again. Gathering her resolve and called out to her daughter._

"Wait!" Ryoko immediately stopped in her tracks. There had been no command in that voice. No authoritative note at all. It had been filled with despair, as if it that was her last shred of hope. Slowly, almost to the point that you couldn't tell if she was moving or not, Ryoko turned to face her mother.

"Why?" As soon as she heard the word she knew what Washu was asking, but she decided to play dumb, just in case.

"Why what?"

"You know what I'm talking about, Ryoko. Why did you try to end your life like that?" Confusion had found its way into her voice and the former space pirate could tell that Washu honestly didn't know. As a matter of fact, Ryoko was beginning to lose her grasp on why she had done it also.

_It seemed so right at the time. All of my loved ones were against me. The ones that weren't were afraid of me. I couldn't live like that. I almost killed Washu. The love of my life con-con-controlled me. What was I supposed to do?_

"I don't know," Her voice was meek and filled with uncertainty, but that had no effect on Washu.

"You don't know?!?" Washu's anger started to swell in her heart, blocking all rational thinking. "What do you mean you don't know? You don't know why you took that damn sword and shoved it through your body? You don't know why you feel you had the right to die?!?"

"I-"

"Oh no, I'm not through with you yet! That was so selfish of you! You have an 8 year old who looks up to you who has been in constant despair since you decided to end your life, a princess who blames herself, a ditz who isn't even acting like one because her mind is on you, and a boy who couldn't pick up a bokken if his life depended on it. "

"What about you?" Ryoko asked, noticing how the scientist had listed everyone but her. "You have the _nerve to call me selfish when couldn't take enough time to take care of me, your 'beloved' daughter."_

"My life was perfectly fine here with Tenchi before you showed up. Sure Ayeka was here to annoy me to end, but still, life was good. But nooo, you then have to show up with your damn scientific self, claiming to be my mother. What mother seduces the man her daughter loves? What mother ties her daughter up in the dark exposing her to her worst nightmares?

"Ryo-"

"NO! This time _I'm not through with __you! I've __seen how the mothers on TV act. They act like they care for their kids. They tease them lovingly, not ridicule and embarrass them like you do to me. How many times have you actually tried to spend time with me, no strings attached? You always want something for your damn experiments, and then have the nerve to call me selfish._

"But-"

"I was hurt okay? I was hurt; I had no one to turn to, no one to talk to. I wasn't thinking straight. All I knew was that I had to get away from the pain that was searing through my heart. Death seemed like the quickest and easiest way."

"You could have come to me," Washu whispered.

"You were part of the problem! In fact you _were the problem. I've never come to you before, it's not like it would have been second nature for me to come to you then." By now a few tears had gathered in Ryoko's eyes, but she refused to let them fall. Ryo-Oki felt her distress and hopped into Ryoko's arms._

"I'm so sorry, Ryoko. But you must know that I've always been there for you," Washu said, her soothing voice reaching Ryoko's ears, but it failed to stop the onslaught of Ryoko's pain.

"No, Washu, you haven't. There have been many times that you haven't been there. Like the time that bastard had me. You could have saved me. You had every chance to keep me from being taken by him."

"Wha-"

"Don't start. I know what happened. You're the greatest damn scientist in this damn universe who couldn't save her own daughter!"

"I tried-"

"Tried?!? Tried?!? Every single day you claim your scientific genius status and all you can say about it is you tried? If you had _tried hard enough, we wouldn't be in your lab having this argument. If you had __tried hard enough I wouldn't have the ones I loved the most terrified of me. If you had __tried then I wouldn't have done all those things to make you ashamed of me," Ryoko's last statement was said in a whisper, barely audible to normal ears, but with just enough wind to carry it over to Washu's._

"Ryoko-," 

"No!" Her voice was filled with frustration that Washu didn't understand. Why couldn't Washu just understand what she was feeling? She had the link that she used without Ryoko's wish anyway.

"I'm a failure! I'm a failure at being a friend. I'm a failure at being a slave. I'm a failure at being able to love someone correctly. And most of all, I'm a failure at being your daughter." The tears that Ryoko had tried to keep bottled up finally spilled, but she refused to acknowledge them.

"Ryoko, honey, you need to listen to me. You're not a failure at any of those, in fact you've come out triumphant in all of those areas. Sure we have our disagreements, but I'll still always love you like I have from the beginning." Her compassionate voice filled the lab and glided to Ryoko's heart but was rejected.

"Why?" Bewilderment filled the air as the voice rang off the walls.

"Why what?" Washu's voice held just as much confusion as Ryoko's.

"Why do you still love me? Look at me! Have you taken a good look at me lately? I'm obnoxious, loud, and dumb. I tried to kill you for Tsunami's sake! Why won't you just let me accept that I can't be a good daughter to you? Don't you get it? I can't be what you want me to be."

"No, honey, the question is don't _you get it? I don't care what you've done. You know and I know that it wasn't you. I know that underneath all of that armor Ryoko that my Little Ryoko is still there. I don't know what you think I expect from you, but I can already tell you that it's wrong. I want you, what you are right now. I want us to be able to start over. I want us to be able to obtain what we once had." Washu took in a deep breath, wondering what Ryoko's reaction would be._

Carefully, she watched as Ryoko's eyes shut, as if contemplating the information she had just been given. _Is it true? She loves me for me and that we can forget about the past and move on to the future._

A smile made its way onto Ryoko's facial features and for a moment, Washu that that she might finally win her daughter back.  But instead a frown took the place of the smile that had almost won its place on her face. _But she let him take me._

That nagging thought ate away at Ryoko's heart mercilessly. _She's a genius, how could he have been able to get me so easily? But then again she's not perfect and neither am I._

"Why must you be so stubborn? You're so good at reading people, Ryoko. Come over here and study me and tell me if what I say is true of not," Washu was confident that this would finally let her daughter know that she was being true about her emotions. She watched as Ryoko analyzed this and began to slowly walk toward the scientist.

"If I do this and I don't believe you're honest, you must promise to leave me alone and not pursue me any longer about the mother/daughter thing. Got it?

"Got it. Ryoko, I honestly truly do love you. I've loved you since I brought you into this world, even before that. I admit that I'm not the best mother in the world, or even close. But if you give me a chance, I'll try my hardest to be the motherly figure in your life that you deserve. It pains me for you turn me away every time I want to be a part of your life. Why?" Washu's voice had started out confident and strong but then slowly turned softer and more desperate towards the end.

_What will I do if she doesn't believe? Doesn't she know that she's me reason for living? Without her, I couldn't stand to be here._

Ryoko's eyes narrowed as her golden eyes locked onto Washu's emerald ones. _Washu is broadcasting her thoughts and doesn't know it. She truly does mean it. It was then that Ryoko's will to fight off Washu began to dissolve. Painstakingly, she closed the gap between her and her mother. Ryoko watched as Washu's eyes widened as Ryoko's arms went around her neck._

"It's because I'm scared," Ryoko gasped, trying with all her might to hold back all the pain and fear she had been enduring.

"Oh honey, what could you possible be scared about?"

"I don't think I know how to be your daughter anymore. I'm afraid that I'll hurt you or that I'll disappoint you. I'm afraid that you may not want me anymore after awhile." It was becoming harder and harder for Ryoko to breathe easily, trying keep her tears at bay.

"Little Ryoko, you should know by now that nothing you do could ever cause me not to want you anymore. You're my daughter and I'm you mother, relationships like that can't be broken because of disputes or disagreements. Love doesn't work like that."

Ryoko's arms tightened around Washu as the onslaught of tears finally flowed from the girl's eyes. "I can't believe I'm crying now, but I am. I'm so sorry for what I've put you through and for trying to kill you. It's just all that anger and frustration and, and -"

"Shh, don't worry about it now, Little Ryoko. All that is in the past. We're finally together in harmony, and that's all that matters right now." Washu's soothing voice managed to calm Ryoko down. A contented sigh fell upon Ryoko's lips as she received the loving emotions coming from the link.

_This feels good._

_The feeling is mutual, Little Ryoko. The feeling is mutual._

_Hey Washu?_

_Yes, Ryoko._

_I, umm, well, ya see, - _

_What is it?_

_Umm, iloveyoutoo. For an instant, Washu's heart almost leaped from her chest, but she had to hear it just one more time._

_I'm sorry, Ryoko. I didn't quite catch that._

_I love you, Washu._

Giddiness filled the scientist's heart as she began to giggle like a schoolgirl.

"Hey! Why did you start laughing when I said that? It wasn't meant to be funny!" Ryoko tried to push away from Washu, but Washu wouldn't allow for her to go.

"Oh honey, I wasn't laughing _at you. I was laughing because you saying that made me so happy, I just couldn't hold it in any longer." Looking at her, Ryoko noticed that Washu's eyes did have a sparkle she had never seen before, not even after completing one her new inventions._

"Okay, I believe you, but uh what time is it?" Confused by the question, Washu replied that it was about four in the morning.

"Do you think the others would mind if I woke them up a little early today. I haven't seen them in what seems like forever." Ryoko's face lighted up at the thought of seeing Sasami, Mihoshi, and even Ayeka.

"Of course not. They'd be ecstatic. Go ahead and let them know you're back," replied Washu with a smile as she gently released Ryoko.

"Great, Come on Ryo-Oki! Let's go see Sasami." As they left the lab, Ryoko looked back and said, "Thanks Washu," before shutting the door.

"Your welcome, my daughter."

As Ryoko entered into the house, she breathed in the smell of it. It felt good to be back. But that joy faded as she looked in the kitchen and found Sasami sitting on the floor with her knees to her chest and her head down.

Floating over, Ryoko whispered, "What's wrong, Sasami."

"It just feels so wrong with Ryoko not here. I hate that she's in the tube in Washu's lab all by herself. I just want her to come back." Sasami breaths were uneven as if she was trying not to cry. 

With a smile, Ryoko replied, "I think _that can be arranged." Finally lifting her head, Sasami shrieked as she noticed that it was Ryoko she was talking to, and just into the pirate's arms making them both tumble over. _

"You're back! You're here! You're alive! You're real!" the little girl exclaimed, not releasing her hold around Ryoko.

"Yes, yes, I'm all of those things, squirt. Glad to know I was missed," chuckling, she gently lifted Sasami off of her so they could both get up. But as soon as she got up, Sasami wrapped her arms around Ryoko's waist. 

"Oh, I missed you so much, Ryoko. The house is so boring and dull when you're not here. It was like it was dead. When you're here, it's so full of life and energy. I'm so glad you're okay." Ryoko made a move to reply but was stopped by a sharp pain in her side.

"Ouch Sasami! Why'd you go and hit me for," Ryoko asked while noticing that the little girl's eyes now held anger and betrayal.

"How could you do that Ryoko? Why would you want to kill yourself? Did you ever stop and think about what the rest of us would feel like if you were gone for good? It was bad enough these past three days without you, but at least we knew that sometime soon you would wake up." Kneeling down, Ryoko hugged the crying girl.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Sasami. It's just that at that moment nothing seemed like the better choice to get rid of my problems than that. I promise I won't do it ever again," the guilt started catching up to Ryoko making her about her think about her actions a little more closely.

Sasami's pink eyes met Ryoko's amber ones. "Do you promise? Because I wouldn't know what to do without you."

"I promise Sasami, I don't think anything will cause me to want to get rid of my life again." Ryoko then wiped away the last of the girl's drying tears before separating herself from her. "And today, we'll spend the whole afternoon together." She chuckled as Sasami's eyes lit up.

"Great! I can't wait to tell Ayeka!" Sasami was preparing to dash upstairs to tell her sister, but before she made it out of the kitchen Ryoko grabbed her wrist.

"Umm, how about I tell her, Sasami. I want to see her face when she wakes up to see the face of a demoness in the morning," Ryoko said while grinning mischievously. Her grin turned into a guffaw when Sasami nodded and smiled in the same manner. _That kid is truly spending too much time with me._

On her way up the stairs, Ryoko paused at the small princess's voice. 

"Ryoko?"

"Yeah?"

"I do love you, ya know."

"I know. I love ya too, kiddo."  And with that Ryoko floated the rest of the way up the stairs as Sasami made her way back into the kitchen, a feeling of contentment passing through both girls.

"Okay, who should I wake up first? Ayeka or Mihoshi? Hmm…I guess I'll leave up to Eenie, Meenie, Miney, and Mo." After saying the little children's rhyme she quickly phased into the winner's room. "Rise and shine Mihoshi!"

"Ugh, five more minutes," the blond groaned as she turned over in her sleep. Ryoko chuckled as Mihoshi pulled the pillow over her head and turned her back to her.

"Well, if that didn't wake her up, then maybe this will." Grinning maliciously, Ryoko phased into the restroom and filled a bucket with icy cold water. Phasing back into Mihoshi's room, the former space pirate then lifted the pillow dumped the water on the officer's head.

"Aah!" Mihoshi sputtered and coughed and tried to look around for the jokester. Looking up, she noticed Ryoko howling as she rolled around in the air while pointed to her victim.

"Ryoko! Why, when I get my hands on you, you're gonna pay dearly for that!" She then promptly tried to jump on the bed and grab Ryoko, but instead slipped on the wet sheet, causing Ryoko to laugh even harder. Mihoshi didn't help matters any by trying again and again to grab Ryoko and falling back on her sheets.

Giving up, the Galaxy Police officer collapsed on her sheets panting heavily. Seeing that Mihoshi had finally given up, she descended till she was right next to Mihoshi. She quickly found out that was a big mistake. She soon found herself being banged into the bed with Mihoshi's grip firmly clasped on her shoulders.

"How could you do that?!? I trusted you, and you had to go and do something like that? What were you thinking when you decided to pull that stunt?!? Huh?"

"Uh…Mih…oshi….can't…breathe…let….go!" Ryoko gasped, trying to suck in as much air as she could.

Mihoshi, realizing what she was doing, quickly let go. "I'm so sorry, Ryoko. Wouldn't want you end up in the rejuvenation tank again now, would we?" The words were and spoken with bitterness causing Ryoko to glance up at Mihoshi. But the woman was already sitting on the edge of the bed, her back turned to Ryoko.

Crawling to the edge of the bed, Ryoko apologized, "I'm sorry Mihoshi, it was just a joke." Receiving no response she tried again. "I said that I was sorry, Mihoshi. Geez, if I had known it would get this reaction from you, I wouldn't have done it in the first place. I was just trying to wake you up."

Mihoshi then spun her body around to face Ryoko's. "It's not about your practical joke, Ryoko. It's about you. Do you know how many times I went into Washu's lab praying that _you would wake up?** Do you know what it felt like to see a loved one being taken into a lab with a wound in her side that she herself caused? I felt so helpless just watching you bleed like that and knowing that there was nothing I could do to help you." By now two crystalline tears had made their way down the blonde's cheeks.**_

"No, I don't Mihoshi, but I'm so sorry for having to put you as well as the others through that. I had a lot of time to reflect over the past couple of days and I realized that when I did what I did, I not only hurt myself, but I also hurt the ones that I loved the most. It was stupid of me to be so selfish, but it felt as if there was no one I could run to," Ryoko confessed, guilt flowing through her words.

At this Mihoshi's eyes narrowed. "What about me, Ryoko? You know that I'd always be there for you!" It didn't take much for Ryoko to notice the hurt etched in her words.

Standing up without making eye contact, Ryoko turned to face a wall, away from Mihoshi. "Do you know how ashamed I was when I looked into your and Sasami's eyes to noticed that there was fear in them, fear that I caused?"

"Listen to me, Ryoko. We weren't afraid _of you, we were afraid __for you." By Ryoko's stance she could tell that her friend didn't believe her. Sighing, she tried a different tactic. "What will it take for you to stop beating yourself about it? What will it take for you to be able to forgive yourself?" Still no response came from the pirate's form. Getting fed up, Mihoshi made her way across the room._

"Fine, if you don't want to look at me then I'll come over to you," the anger in her eyes dissipated as soon as she stared into Ryoko's eyes. It seemed as if she was having a war within herself.

"Say you'll forgive me," Ryoko words were barely above a whisper but it was as if she had yelled them to the world to Mihoshi. Slowly she closed in on Ryoko, encircling her in a hug when she reached her.

"Of course I forgive you!  In fact there was nothing to forgive. I'm just glad your back," replied the officer with sincerity in her words.

"I've missed you so much over the past three days. This house was so different without you. The need to have fun and let loose just wasn't there. Not even Space Police Policeman was any fun to watch without you telling me how dumb of a show it was!" Ryoko chuckled at the last comment.

"Well, I'm back and I'm here to stay! And if you'll excuse me, I now have to go see Ayeka," Mihoshi chuckled as she noticed that her friend could hardly keep a smile off of her face.

"I take it you won't gently wake her up are you?"

"No way, if you think what I did to you was bad then wait till you hear Ayeka screaming. I bet she'll even be heard by the people in America!" Mihoshi merely laughed at the childish joy that coursed throughout Ryoko. It was good to have her back again. Before her cyan-haired friend could phase out, Mihoshi called to her.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Just remember, that I'm going to get you back for the way that you woke me up," Her only reply was the disappearing laughter that Ryoko left behind as she phased away. Yes, it was good to have her back.

Phasing into Ayeka and Sasami's room, Ryoko floated Indian style above Ayeka's bed trying to figure out how to wake the princess up. _Hmm, I could phase her to above the lake and drop her in it. Or I could yell into her ears and jumpstart her awake. Or I could try that shaving cream trick I saw on TV. Too wrapped up in her own thoughts, Ryoko failed to notice that Ayeka was beginning to wake up._

Moments later screaming could be heard from the room followed by the squeaking of the bed and then a large thump on the floor. Back in the room, Ayeka was laughing uncontrollably, while Ryoko tried to get off the floor while rubbing her rear.

"Would you quit laughing already? It wasn't even funny!" grumbled Ryoko, a frown etched across her face. This only caused Ayeka to laugh harder and point at the disgruntled pirate. 

"W-who…woulda…known…th-that the…s-s-space…p-pirate ry-ryoko…could be….s-scared…by the w-word…BOO!" gasped the princess in between laughing and breathing.

"Stop laughing! Stop laughing! Stop laughing!" stomping her foot like a two-year-old only caused the purple-haired being to laugh even harder, not noticing until it was too late that she too had fallen off the\ bed. Sobering quickly, the princesses laughs soon turned into gasps of air.

"Ha! So now you know how it feels! Now if you'll excuse I have somewhere else to go, away from you!" Ryoko then stuck her nose in the air facing away from Ayeka and began to phase away.

"Ryoko, wait! I'm sorry I laughed at you, but don't leave just yet. I-I missed you." Ayeka's eyes were now downcast.

"Fine, I won't leave. I just came to tell you that I was back, and umm…," Ryoko was now confused as to what was to be said, because unlike the others, she didn't have a close relationship with Ayeka.

"I'm so glad you are back and well. I don't know what I would have done if you had actually d-" Ayeka couldn't continue on with her sentence.

"Died?" Ryoko finished her sentence for her. _What does it matter it's not as if she cares about me or anything. I wouldn't be surprised if it was just some act the other day when she found me after I stabbed myself. At the gasp from the princess, Ryoko's face fell. __Damn, I must have said that out loud._

"Is that what you truly think, Ryoko? Do you think I truly care nothing for you and could care less whether you died or not?" frustration was etched into her words. "You could at least look at me!"__

Sighing, Ryoko turned around until her eyes were locked into Ayeka's. "Actually, yes I do." She failed to notice the tears cascading down the princess's cheeks.

"Ryoko, what I said over there by the cave was true! I do care for you. I would even trust you with my life. You're my best friend, the first person other than Sasami who stopped treating me like a princess and started treating me like a person. What do I need to do to get it through your head?"

"Well, you could start with sneaking in a piece of chocolate cake from the fridge for me," was the sly reply from the space pirate.

"Ryoko, this is no time for one of your games. I'm being serious here."

"I'm being serious also. Go get me some chocolate cake and I'll call it a truce. Oh, and by the way, I already knew all that stuff. I just had to hear it out in the open from your mouth and your mouth alone." Laughing the pirate let herself fall back until she was on Sasami's futon. 

"Why you-I never would have thought…I can't believe…you made me…you mean to tell me that I said all of that for NOTHING!" Grabbing a pillow, the first crowned princess of Jurai made her way to the notorious ex-space pirate.

"Now, now Ayeka," began Ryoko while blindly reaching for a pillow. But before she could reach one, Ayeka began viciously attacking Ryoko with the pillow. Finally Ryoko grabbed a pillow and phased out of sight, leaving the bewildered princess, only to be hit in the back of the head. The battle was on. Several hits and empty throws were tossed, but in the end it left to very tired, happy women.

"By the way, Ayeka," Ryoko began after getting her breathing down to a normal rate, "I actually didn't know that you felt that way about me. It felt good to know that I have a friend in you and that you also felt you had a friend in me as well." Standing up and reaching out her hand to Ayeka, Ryoko asked, "Friends?"

Smiling, the princess grabbed her hand, stood up, and embraced her in a hug. "Friends."

Letting go, Ryoko said that she needed a dip in the onsen before breakfast. Before she phased away she told Ayeka to take a look in the mirror. Birds spread their wings and flew away in fright as Ayeka's scream could be heard throughout the forest.

Chuckling, Ryoko walked down the hall embracing the joy of being back home. But her joy was short-lived as a sound behind her caught her attention. Turning around she came face to face with a pair of brown eyes.

"Ryoko!" 

A/N: Hey I'm back, sorry bout the long delay. I thought I'd have the whole summer to relax and be able to finish this story, but I was proved wrong. I had so much stuff thrown at my face it wasn't even funny…but enough about me…I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I thank all of ya'll for reading it. I didn't want to add too much drama and angst in this chapter because trust me, you'll be getting enough in the next one…About the way I presented Mihoshi, I didn't feel it was right to represent her in the light of being totally dumb and ignorant after something so traumatic happened in the family, so I felt this was a better way to represent her…Once again sorry for the delay and I know for sure I'll have the next chapter out sometime in August because I'm already working on it…

Oh yeah, please review! I'd love to see what everyone thought of it! J


End file.
